Un soleil pour deux psychopathes
by irkiala
Summary: Sun est un jeune homme de 25 ans travaillant dans un restaurant. Il cache un passé trouble et un lourd secret. Il possède aussi un don de médium. Une nuit, il va croiser la route de deux psychopathes. Ce qui va à jamais changer sa vie.
1. Partie 1 : sur Terre : chapitre 1

**Un soleil pour 2 psychopathes**

Sun est un jeune homme de 25 ans travaillant dans un restaurant. Il cache un passé trouble et un lourd secret. Il possède aussi un don de médium. Une nuit, il va croiser la route de deux psychopathes. Ce qui va à jamais changer sa vie.

Rating +18

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.  
Sauf Sun qui est à moi.

_

* * *

Partie 1 : sur Terre_

_Chapitre 1_

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment. Les lampadaires diffusaient leurs lumières jaunâtres. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu comme je m'éloignais du centre ville. Je remontais le col de ma veste. On a beau être au mois de mars, il fait encore froid le soir. J'avais fini mon service de bonne heure ce soir. Le mercredi est le seul soir où je finis à 20 heures.

J'en ai pour 30 minutes de marche à pied entre le restaurant où je bosse et mon appart. Je venais d'entrer dans le quartier résidentiel où se situe mon petit chez moi, quand j'entendis du bruit. J'accélérais légèrement. Les bruits se faisaient plus forts et plus distincts. Et merde ! j'allais vers eux. Des voix me parvinrent. On dirait une bagarre. Sauf que y'en a jamais par ici. C'est plutôt un quartier tranquille. Y'as que des vieux ou des familles avec des enfants en bas age. Je m'arrêtais au coin de la rue pour observer la scène. Bien sur, comment n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ! C'est encore ses foutus shinigamis ! Et oui, je peux voir les shinigamis ! Pour mon plus grand malheur ! Je les vois, je les entend, je peux les toucher. Eux et les fantômes. Merci maman et merci grand-mère ! C'est ironique, mais j'me soigne.

Bref pour en revenir à nos moutons, je me planquais et regardais la scène avec une légère pointe de curiosité. Là aussi, j'me soigne. Devant moi se tenait le mec le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu. Bâti comme une montagne. D'après ce que je pouvais en voir il s'agissait d'un capitaine. Sur son épaule se tenait une petite fille au cheveux rose avec l'insigne de lieutenant. Je sais qu'ils sont bizarres à la Soul Society mais quand même une gamine. Enfin c'est pas mes oignons !

Bref toujours est-il que le grand mec, que je voyais de dos avait l'air de se marrer. A ses cotés il y avait d'autres shinigamis, un chauve, un avec des plumes à un œil, un grand roux avec un couteau de boucher aussi grand que lui, qui retenait une petite brune qui avait l'air mal en point.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, il y avait un groupe de mec en blanc, qui à n'en pas douter etait là pour en foutre plein la gueule aux shinigamis. Ce qui avait l'air de ravir le grand capitaine. Eux aussi ont pas l'air d'être aidés dans la vie. Un mec avec des cheveux noirs et un regard vert inexpressif semblait être le chef. A ses coté, une montagne de muscles et un mec aux cheveux bleus et au regard psychopathe.

-La mission est finie, on s'en va.

P'tain, ce mec a la voix aussi inexpressive que son regard. Le mec aux cheveux bleus voulut riposter mais se contentât de grogner avant de suivre les deux autres dans un espèce de trou noir rectangulaire.

-On se reverra Kurosaki, lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

La tension diminua d'un coup une fois le trou refermé et même moi je me remis à respirer plus normalement.

-Tu peux sortir de là.

La voix me fit sursauter et je sortis de ma cachette pour avancer vers le groupe de shinigamis. Tous me regardaient, sauf le capitaine qui me tournait toujours le dos. C'est lui qui avait parlé.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé suite à ma venue vola en éclats sous le rire tonitruant de la montagne humaine.

-On peut dire qu't'as du courage d'être rester là, fit-il en se retournant.

Ce mec est un psychopathe. En tout cas il en à l'air. Une cicatrice lui barre le visage de haut en bas. Un bandeau cache un de ses yeux. Son uniforme ouvert laisse voir son torse, lui aussi barré de cicatrices. Son regard est celui d'un homme qui aime se battre.

-Kenpachi ! s'écria le roux.

-Ouais.

-Il faut emmener Rukia chez Urahara-san.

Le dénommé Kenpachi se retourna vers le roux puis soupira.

-Ok on y va. Toi tu viens, dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard et je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

-Taïcho ? questionna le chauve.

-Il vient … c'est tout.

Et il s'en alla sans même regarder si quelqu'un le suivait. Le roux prit la brune dans ses bras et lui emboîtât le pas, suivit par le mec aux plumes. Le chauve s'approcha de moi, m'attrapa le bras et m'attirât à lui.

-P'tain … faut qu'ça tombe sur moi.

Et là je crus que j'allais vomir. On se déplaçait très vite pour s'arrêter et recommencer. Je voyais la ville défiler. On s'arrêta enfin. Je mis mes mains sur mes genoux et me penchais en avant croyant que j'allais vomir. Je respirais l'air à grandes goulées. Le chauve restât près de moi. Quand je me relevais, je vis les autres entrer dans un magasin. Le chauve me poussa pour que j'avance à mon tour. Dans je me suis encore fourré, moi !

J'avançais doucement, poussé par le chauve et suivit les autres sans rien dire, jusqu'à un salon. Là se trouvait assis à une table, le capitaine, le mec à plumes et un blond avec un bob blanc et vert sur la tête à moitié caché derrière un éventail.

-Alors mais que voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le chauve me fit asseoir et s'assit à coté de moi. Je regardais alternativement tous ses visages qui me regardaient. P'tain de shinigamis et p'tain de don à la con !

Je fus sauvé par le roux qui s'assit à coté de moi. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et annonça d'une voix, qu'il voulait assurer :

-Tessai s'occupe d'elle. D'après lui, elle s'en sortira. Là prochaine fois j'le bute !

-On sais tous ça, Kurosaki-kun.

Le blond se fit foudroyer du regard par le roux. Puis il reportât son attention sur moi. Tous reportèrent leur attention sur moi. Je n'aime pas ça. Ch'uis du genre discret, solitaire et me retrouver avec 5 paires d'yeux braquer sur moi ne me met pas à l'aise.

-On peut me dire ce que j'fous là ? demandais-je à tout hasard.

-Comment ça se fait que tu nous vois ? demanda le roux.

-Ch'uis médium, lançais-je.

-Médium ? fit le blond.

-Ouais médium comme genre don de famille qui se transmet de mère en fille.

Et là première gaffe.

-T'es une fille ?

Pour un peu la mâchoire du roux serait tombé par terre. Il faut dire que j'ai un look androgyne. Ch'uis grand, épais comme une feuille de papier. Mes cheveux noirs sont coupés courts avec deux grandes mèches encadrant mon visage. Mes yeux verts sont souligné de noirs. Au premier abord on sait jamais où me classer. Mais comme j'ai une voix assez grave, on pense que ch'uis un mec. Je cultive mon ambiguïté.

-Intéressant, murmura le capitaine.

Je le regardais et revit la même lueur dans son regard.

-Bien tout ça ne nous avance pas… commença le blond.

-Non c'est vrai, le coupais-je. Qu'est ce que je fous là ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas la compagnie des shinigamis mais j'ai autre chose à foutre !

-Comment ça fait qu'on t'ai jamais repéré ?

Décidément il a de la suite dans les idées le roux.

-Il semblerait que notre invité contrôle son reiastu mieux que toi, Kurosaki-kun.

Il comprend tout tout seul le blond. Alléluia !Je le regardais et décidais de ne m'adresser qu'à lui. Le chauve et le mec aux plumes ne semblaient pas être intéressés par la conversation et sortirent du salon. Le capitaine n'arrêtait pas de me fixer mais ne semblait pas très causant. Quant au roux, il semblait plus préoccupé par son amie qu'autre chose.

-Je m'appelle Sun et j'ai hérité du don de médium de ma mère. C'est ma grand mère qui m'a élevé et elle m'a appris à contrôler mon reiatsu très tôt.

-T'es chinois ?

Il sait poser que des questions le rouquin !

-Ma grand-mère est chinoise. Je sais qu'elle entretenait certaines relations avec les shinigamis. De son vivant. Elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Par contre c'etaient qui les mecs en blanc ?

-Des Espadas, gronda le roux. La prochaine fois, j'le bute !

-Change de disque, lui lançais-je.

Il me foudroya du regard et je lui tirais la langue.

-Les enfants, nous rappela à l'ordre le blond.

Un géant fit coulisser le shoji et posa un plateau avec des tasses fumantes sur la table. Il fit le service dans le silence.

-Kuchiki-san dort, dit-il doucement.

-Merci Tessai, répondit le blond

Puis le géant se retira.

-M'fait chier. Toi, tu viens avec moi.

La capitaine se leva, m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs de ce que je pense être un magasin. J'avais beau protester , il en avait rien à foutre. De plus je n'arrivais pas à me dégager. Il enserrait mon bras avec sa poigne de fer. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit pour nous faire rentrer dedans puis referma. Je me trouvais au milieu de la pièce vide, seul un futon traînait au sol. Je le regardais et vit de nouveau cette lueur dans ses yeux.

-Que tu sois un gars ou une fille, j'men contre fous !

-Heureux de l'apprendre, marmonnais-je.

-Ça changera rien au fait que j'vais te baiser.

-Quoi ! !

Pour le coup, j'en serrais rester sans voix.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Qui t'as dit que j'étais d'accord ?

-Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Pas moi.

-Tu finiras par gémir sous moi …

-Dans tes rêves !

-… comme tous les autres.

-Vas te faire !

Pendant tout l'échange, j'essayais de voir comment je pourrais m'en sortir. Mais il bloquait la porte. Et il était plus grand et plus fort que moi. Je comprenais maintenant la lueur que j'avais vu dans son regard. Je voyais mal comment je pourrais m'en sortir. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire sauter par ce type. Par aucun autre non plus d'ailleurs !

Sans que je le vois venir, je me retrouvais cloué au sol. Il appuyait tout son poids sur moi pour m'immobiliser. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne avec violence, me coupant le souffle. Il réunit mes mains au dessus de ma tête et emprisonna mes poignets dans une seule de ses mains. De sa main libre, il parcourut mon corps rapidement pour arriver à se qui l'intéressait : mes fesses. Il n'est pas du genre tendre avec ses partenaires, ni du genre à faire traîner en longueur préliminaires et acte sexuel. Je me demande même s'il connaît le mot préliminaire.

D'un seul coup, mon pantalon vola à travers la pièce. Mon boxer le suivit de près.

-T'es un mec, sourit-il.

-Déçu ?

-Non … je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais.

J'avais serré les jambes et il me les écarta avec forces pour s'installer entre elles. Il commença à me caresser et sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que se soit, mon corps se mit à réagir. Je sentais mon sexe gonfler dans sa main et je vis un sourire se former sur son visage.

-Tu vois … je vais t'faire gémir…

-Pour l'instant … t'arrives juste à me faire bander … c'est mécanique comme réaction … comme de retirer sa main du feu…

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Ce type est vraiment un psychopathe. Toujours se fier à sa première impression.

Il fondit de nouveau sur ma bouche. Pris par surprise, il réussit à glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Le combat entre nos deux langues étaient perdu d'avance pour moi. Cependant je trouvais qu'il mettait toute la douceur dont il était capable dans ce baiser. Je regrettais presque qu'il quitte mes lèvres. Tout est dans le presque.

Il goba alors mon sexe en érection d'un seul coup. J'en eus un hoquet de surprise. Je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de me débattre et que je m'étais résigné à mon sort. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Rien ! mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de gémir. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche, quand j'éjacula dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout en me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

-T'es bon, dit-il avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

J'eus de nouveau un hoquet de surprise quand je sentis quelque chose de dur se poser contre mon anus. Cela me réveilla en quelque sorte et je commençais à me débattre, ne voulant pas qu'il entre. Mais c'était peine perdue.

-Tu m'excites encore plus à te tortiller comme ça, soufflât-il à mon oreille… mais ça va te faire encore plus mal.

Et il poussa. Je serrais les dents aussi fort que possible. Il continua sa progression à l'intérieur de moi, lentement. Puis quand il arriva au bout, il s'immobilisa. La douleur était terrible. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'ouvrait en deux. Vu la carrure de l'homme, son engin devait être d'une taille plus que respectable. Des larmes perlaient aux coin de mes yeux. Il les lécha et m'embrassa doucement, comme s'il voulait m'aider à faire passer ce moment difficile.

-Tu vas devoir encore serrer les dents, m'avertit-il en commençant à bouger.

Et effectivement, je serrais les dents. Je ne laissais sortir aucun son de ma bouche, ni cri, ni soupirs, ni gémissements. Cependant la douleur fit place peu à peu à du plaisir. C'était assez bizarre au début le mélange des deux. Plus il intensifiait ses mouvements, plus le plaisir prenait place face à la douleur. Bientôt je ne ressentit que du plaisir. Mais je ne proférais aucun son. Je ne voulais pas lui donner raison. Lui par contre poussait des grognements, à peine audibles, et des soupirs de plaisirs. Il accélérât la cadence ne cherchant à satisfaire que son plaisir maintenant que je ne ressentait plus de douleur. Il étouffa sa jouissance dans ma bouche et donna quelques derniers coups avant de sortir de mon corps. Il s'allongea à coté de moi, me ramenant contre lui. Il me serrât contre lui. Je ne pouvait pas bouger.

-P'tain … t'aurai pu me faire plaisir.

-…

-T'aurai pu gémir.

-Dans tes rêves, j't'ai dit.

-T'es vraiment bon.

-Généralement c'est encore meilleur quand les deux partenaires sont d'accord, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Tss … c'est un truc de gonzesses ça.

-Parce que tu m'prends pour une gonzesse ?

-T'as eu quel rôle là à ton avis ?

-Vas t'faire foutre, Kenpachi.

Je me défis de sa prise et me relevait. J'attrapait mes affaires et une fois habillé, je sortit de la chambre. Il ne chercha pas à me retenir. J'avais mal au cul et aux poignets mais je voulais partir. Je ne voulais pas le lui montrer.

J'errais un moment dans les couloirs de ce magasin immense avant de trouver la salle de bains. Je m'y enfermais. Apres tout je pouvais bien l'utiliser. Je fis couler un bain. Je me déshabillais et observais mon corps. Il n'avait sans doute rien vu et c'était mieux comme ça. Je voyais des bleus apparaître sur mes poignets et secouait la tête. Je marquais facilement.

Un fois douché, je me plongeais dans le bain avec l'espoir d'apaiser les douleurs de la région basse de mon anatomie.

Sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention, le déroulement de la soirée revint à mon esprit. La rencontre dans la rue. La discussion qui avait suivit. Et puis Kenpachi … je dois dire qu'il en impose dans le genre barraqué et monté comme un âne. Mais y'a d'autre façon de faire. Il n'est pas sans charme. Il a un certaine charisme. Il n'est sûrement pas capitaine pour rien. Et puis cette lueur dans son regard. J'en frissonnais rien que d'y repenser. Je sortit de l'eau, me séchais et me rhabillais. Il fallait que je trouve la sortie maintenant. Que je trouvais sans trop de soucis. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte quand j'entendit derrière moi le claquement caractéristique des getas.

-Alors comme ça on s'en va sans dire au revoir ?

Je me retournait vers le blond et le foudroyais du regard.

-Heureusement qu'un regard ne tue pas, plaisantât-il.

-Heureusement pour vous, grondais-je. Je peux partir ?

-Tu n'as jamais été prisonnier ici, me dit-il.

-Heureux de l'apprendre, fis-je ironiquement. Allez dire ça à Kenpachi, ch'uis pas sur qu'il en est la même conception que nous.

Sur ce, j'ouvris la porte et sortis. L'air frais de la nuit me fit le plus grand bien. J'avançais rapidement. Je voulais rentrer au plus vite et dormir. Dormir pour oublier toute cette histoire.


	2. Partie 1 : sur Terre : chapitre 2

_Réponse aux Reviews : _

Kagami Asura : merci pour ton com . il se fait pas passer pour une fille, il a un look androgyne ... tu comprendras mieux pourquoi plus tard ...

* * *

_Partie 1 : sur Terre_

_Chapitre 2_

Le lendemain fut laborieux. Heureusement, je ne prenais mon service qu'à 15 h. Je me levais vers midi, déjeunais et me plongeais dans un bain chaud histoire d'atténuer un peu les douleurs que je ressentais toujours. J'en étais déjà à quatre anti-douleurs. Je devais ralentir la dose ou je serais incapable de bosser.

Je m'habillais rapidement avant de m'engouffrer dans la foule de début d'après midi qui règne dans le métro. Pas question d'y aller à pied aujourd'hui. Je ne savais même pas comment je tenais debout.

Je sortis à 23 h. Mon patron ayant eu pitié de moi. Il avait vu mes bleus aux poignets et que j'avais du mal à me déplacer. J'avais trouvé l'excuse d'être tomber dans les escaliers et de mettre retenu avec mes mains. Il me renvoya chez moi. Décidément, j'avais de la chance d'avoir un patron comme lui. J'empruntais de nouveau le métro pour rentrer moi.

Je marchais doucement. La rue était vide. A cette heure de la nuit c'est normal. Un bruit de canette qui roule se fit entendre et j'accélérais. Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer. J'étais devant mon immeuble quand j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournais. Personne. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Un rire retentit. Toujours personne.

-Kenpachi , hurlais-je. Si c'est toi, montre toi.

Le rire résonnât de plus belle. Une chevelure bleue fit son apparition bientôt suivit par un corps musclé habillé en blanc. Et merde ! le psychopathe de hier.

-Et non c'est pas lui.

-P'tain … qu'es tu veux ?

-Ton cul, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Non mais ça va pas, m'exclamais-je. Y'a pas marqué porte ouverte, dis-je en montrant mon front.

-Fais pas ton timide … t'as pas dit non à l'autre hier.

-J'ai pas dit oui non plus j't'signale.

-P't'être … mais t'as eu l'air d'aimer quand même…

Je me retournais vivement, grimpais les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième, ouvrit ma porte et la claquais au nez du bleuté. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et donna un grand coup de pied pour l'ouvrir. Il entra et la referma doucement.

-La manière douce tu connais ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore. On aurait dit un chat. Et moi ch'uis la souris ? J'ai beau être du signe du rat, c'est pas une raison !

Il avait pas l'air de vouloir me sauter dessus de suite. Il regardait mon appart et se mit à le visiter.

-Vas y … t'gène pas !

J'en profitait pour enlever ma veste et mes chaussures. Je secouais la tête. J'en avais marre d'attirer les psychopathes. Mon ex et maintenant ces deux là ! Mon cul avait déjà assez souffert comme ça !

-C'est sympa chez toi, me lança mon invité surprise.

Je haussais les épaules, j'en avais rien à foutre de son avis. Je finis de me préparer mon plateau repas et allais m'installer dans mon canapé sans faire attention à lui. Il me regarda faire avant de s'asseoir à coté de moi, genre chat en demande de caresses. J'allumais la télé et lançais la chaîne musicale. A c't'heure-là de la nuit, y'a pas grand chose d'autre de toute façon.

-Grimmjow.

-Sun.

-Chinois ?

-J't'emmerde.

Il se tut et installa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je mangeais tranquillement mon sandwich d'une main, tandis que l'autre vint caresser ses cheveux. Un vieux réflexe. J'avais un chat qui se comportait de la même façon. Cela sembla lui plaire puisqu'il se mit à ronronner. Pour un peu j'me s'rai cru revenu deux mois en arrière, quand mon chat était encore vivant. Une fois mon repas terminé, je zappais un peu, puis ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, je me levais et partis dans la salle de bain. Grimmjow m'avait suivit du regard mais n'avais pas bougé.

Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, il était déjà installé sur mon lit. Non pas dedans mais sur …comme un chat, roulé en boule sur mon oreiller. Enfin le plus possible sur mon oreiller.

-Grimmjow, grondais-je. Dégage de mon oreiller. T'es pas mon chat !

-Et si je le devenais ?

Je restais surpris par sa proposition, ne sachant quoi dire. Il se releva, m'attira dans le lit, m'allongea près de lui et se colla à moi. Je portais un T-shirt, trop grand pour moi, et un caleçon pour dormir. Lui devais être nu. Mais j'avais pas bien fait gaffe. J'étais très étonné par son comportement. Il ramena les couvertures sur nous et je finis par m'endormir bercé par ses ronronnements.

* * *

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil au milieu de la nuit par une langue humide dans mon cou et des mains baladeuses sur mon torse. Je me réveillais en sursaut, m'asseyant dans mon lit et repoussant couverture et Grimmjow.

-P'tain … ça va pas non ! ! !

-J't'nais plus… t'es trop mignon quand tu dors…

Et il me fit un grand sourire avant de s'approcher de moi à quatre pattes pour venir se placer au dessus de moi. Il captura mes lèvres doucement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Kenpachi, mais je me reculais quand même. Il me bloqua et me sourit.

-Allez … fais pas ta mijaurée…

-Foutez moi la paix ch'uis pas une fille ! m'écriais-je.

-Ça j'avais remarqué, dit-il en posant sa main sur la bosse qui déformait mon caleçon.

-Mais qu'es vous avez tous ? c'est pas possible ça !

-Disons que c'est pas tout les jours qu'j'tombe sur un humain qui peut m'voir … et qui en plus a un joli p'tit cul.

-Et ça t'as pas traversé l'esprit que p't'être je voulais pas ?

-Non.

Le pire c'est qu'il y croit.

-Un beau gosse comme moi ça se refuse pas, dit-il en se redressant et en ouvrant les bras.

Je regardais alors plus attentivement le corps qu'il offrait à ma vue. Un torse musclé avec des abdos à croquer. Je posais ma main dessus et la laissais parcourir son torse puis ses abdos …

-P'tain c'est quoi ce trou ? m'écriais-je.

Je l'entendis souffler et passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je le vis s'asseoir en face de moi.

-T'avais pas vu tout à l'heure ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Alors pour faire simple ch'uis un hollow avec des pouvoirs de shinigamis…

-Un Espada.

-T'as causé avec des shinigamis ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. D'ailleurs tu le sais si tu m'as vu avec Kenpachi !

-C'est vrai que j't'ai vu avec lui. Mais j'pensais pas qu'ils t'auraient causé de moi. Tout ça pour dire que j't'ai vu dans la rue l'autre soir et que j't'aurai bien attrapé. Mais j'ai pas pu.

Il m'offrit un sourire à damner un saint. Ce mec est un psychopathe mais il a l'air plus sympa que Kenpachi … et plus sexy aussi. Je le vit doucement s'approcher de moi et le laissais faire. Tout compte fait, il me plaisait bien. Il rapprocha son visage du mien. Nos regards étaient soudés. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact fut léger. Puis il recommença. Il m'embrassait doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Il se recula et me lança :

-Ça te va mieux … la méthode douce ?

-Tout à fait, répliquais-je avant de me pencher en avant pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Nos baisers se firent plus passionnés, plus intenses. Ses mains me déshabillèrent rapidement. Il vint coller son corps contre le mien. J'accrochais mes bras autour de son cou pour intensifier encore le baiser. Je sentais mon corps réagir à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Il quitta ma bouche pour tracer un chemin humide dans mon cou … sur mon torse … sur mes abdos … pour venir lécher mon érection. Je poussais un gémissement de plaisirs.

-J'savais bien qu'tu pouvais gémir.

Je sentit son sourire contre mon aine.

-Je sais gémir …

Et il engloutit mon sexe. Ses mouvements buccaux de va-et-vient firent naître frissons et crispations dans tout mon corps. Jamais personne ne m'avait sucé comme ça. Je sentais sa langue joué avec mon gland. Je sentais ses mains caresser mes bourses et continuer leur chemin plus bas. Je le laissais faire. Je me crispais légèrement quand je sentit un doigt s'introduire en moi, mais je me détendit rapidement. Il me prépara ainsi longuement.

-Grimmjow… fis-je dans un souffle.

Impossible d'en dire plus. Mais il comprit très bien. Il retira ses doigts, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration, pour introduire sa virilité dressée. Il s'enfonça doucement, se contrôlant visiblement. Une fois complètement rentré, il m'embrassa pour m'aider à me détendre.

-Vas y, lui murmurais-je.

Et il commença à bouger. Bien sur j'eus mal. Kenpachi m'avait défoncé la veille et s'était toujours sensible. Mais il y allait doucement, prenant son temps, pour me faire apprécier pleinement la pénétration.

-Alors … la méthode douce ? questionna-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Beaucoup … beaucoup mieux… p'tain Grimmjow … plus vite.

-Mmmm … pas trop … j'veux faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Il accéléra cependant un petit peu, mais pas assez à mon goût. Je me mis à bouger mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Il finit par y céder en y allant plus vite et plus fort. Mes gémissements devinrent des cris.

-P'tain … t'es trop bon, glissa-t-il à mon oreille avant d'accélérer encore.

Je jouis entre nous deux et il me suivit après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires. Il se retira et s'allongea à coté de moi. Je ne bougeais pas, reprenant ma respiration. J'avais jamais eu un orgasme comme celui-ci.

-T'es bien meilleur que Kenpachi.

-J'ai pas b'soin d'toi pour l'savoir … mais ça fait plaisir à entendre, me sourit-il.

Je finis par me lever et aller dans la salle de bain me nettoyer. Je pris une douche vite fait et allais dans la cuisine juste habillé d'une serviette autour des hanches. Je regardais dehors, à travers la fenêtre, tout en buvant à la bouteille. L'eau me coulait un peu sur le menton. Je le sentit derrière moi m'enlacer. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-C'est quoi toutes tes cicatrices ?

Je me raidis et mit un moment avant de répondre.

-C'est pas tes oignons, répondis-je un peu sèchement.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver !

-S'cuse … c'est juste que … j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

On resta un moment comme ça avant qu'il ne m'entraîne dans la chambre. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Je me réveillais seul le lendemain. Un peu déçu qu'il soit partit mais pas vraiment surpris. Après tout, lui aussi avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Ce vendredi passa très vite, tout comme le reste du week-end. J'arrivais à 15h au restaurant pour finir à 3 h du mat, tout comme le samedi et le dimanche. Heureusement que j'avais mon lundi et mon mardi pour récupérer.

Rien d'extraordinaire ne se passa ce week-end là. Ni shinigamis, ni Espadas. La semaine qui suivit fut aussi ordinaire que possible. Je finis pas ranger dans un coin de ma tête ces évènements. La vie repris son cours tranquille.

Le mercredi suivant, je sortis avec des amis. Resto puis ciné. Et enfin nous avons atterrit dans un club où bossait le futur petit ami de l'un de mes amis. Nous le regardâmes lui faire avances sur avances et se prendre des râteaux à chaque fois.

Je n'étais pas complètement saoul, juste un peu chaud. En tout cas assez lucide pour repousser les mecs qui m'abordais. Arrivé 3h du mat, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Je laissais donc mes amis et pris la direction du métro. Une fois sortis du métro, je me dirigeais rapidement vers mon appart, qui était à moins de cinq minutes. Je regardais devant histoire de pas m'emmêler les pieds. Manquerai plus que j'tombe. C'est ce moment que choisis une voiture pour débouler à toute vitesse vers moi et me renverser. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Puis ce fut le noir.

Je me réveillais en me redressant d'un coup avalent une grande gorgée d'air, puis je me mit à hyperventiler. Je regardais tout autour de moi pour me découvrir en double. Ma grand-mère m'avais assez souvent expliqué le phénomène pour que je sache que j'étais mort. Et merde ! Je regardais ma poitrine pour y voir la chaîne brisée caractéristique. Merde ! Il fallait que je trouve un shinigami pour qu'il fasse l'enterrement de mon âme. Avant de me faire bouffer par un hollow. Je me levais et partis sans un regard vers mon corps. De toute façon, je n'avais plus d'attache dans ce monde. P't'être que j'retrouverais ma mère et ma grand-mère là-bas.

J'avais à peine fait cinq cent mètres que je retrouvais en face de Kurosaki. Celui-ci me regardât étonné.

-T'es mort ?

-Non j'dance la carioca !

-La carioca ?

-Laisse tomber, fis-je désabusé.

Il fronça les sourcils. La petite brune à coté de lui le rappela à l'ordre.

-Ichigo !

-Oui oui Rukia.

Il attrapa le couteau de boucher qui lui servait de zanpakuto et s'approcha de moi. Je savais comment ça se passait et donc je n'avais pas peur. Mon manque de réaction sembla l'intriguer.

-Je sais comment ça s'passe, lui expliquais-je. Bon on va pas y passer la nuit !

-T'approche pas de lui !

Je me retournais vivement pour voir Grimmjow s'avancer vers nous, les mains dans les poches. Aussitôt les deux shinigamis se mirent en position, dégainant leurs sabres. Je restais sans voix. Il s'immobilisa à moins de cinq mètres de moi. Un peu plus loin se tenait l'Espada aux yeux verts. Il semblait se faire chier royal.

-Grimmjow, tu es venu pour ça ? dit-il en me désignant.

-T'occupes de tes oignons Ulquiorra. Et ouais ch'uis r'venu pour lui.

Il accrocha mon regard et je me perdit un instant dans ses yeux bleus. Il s'approcha encore de moi. Un seul petit mètre nous séparait. Les mains toujours dans les poches, il se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. J'entendis très distinctement le roux s'étrangler, mais je m'en foutais. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Se baiser si tendre.

-Grimmjow ! hurla Kurosaki. Laisse le !

Tout se passa alors très vite. Je fus tiré en arrière par la petite brune et je tombais par terre. Je vis le roux se précipiter sur Grimmjow, en hurlant. Dans le même temps, Grimmjow, me regardant toujours, se préparait à répondre et à se battre avec lui. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage de la brune, assise sur moi, frappant mon front avec le pommeau de son zanpakuto. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut Grimmjow hurlant mon nom.


	3. Partie 2 : à la Soul Society :chapitre 1

_Réponse aux Reviews : _

Kagami Asura : merci pour ton com. c'est vrai que c'est un peu sa fête là mais en même temps c'est pas fini ... heu... non son ex n'est pas un autre perso de Bleach ... et puis il y a des révélations dans ce chapitre !

* * *

_Partie 2 : à la Soul Society_

_Chapitre 1_

Je me réveillais difficilement. Le soleil semblait jouer à cache-cache et projetait ses ombres et lumières sur mes paupières clauses. Je grognais puis me redressais sur mon séant. Je secouais la tête mais arrêtait bien vite mon geste. Elle était lourde et me faisait mal. Pire qu'un lend'main d'cuite. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. La première chose que je vis furent mes mains. Puis mes jambes. Je portais un kimono écru avec un motif de feuilles aux couleurs automnales. Mes pieds étaient nus. Je me relevais difficilement et tournais sur moi-même. Je fis parcourir mes mains sur mon corps. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir et j'eu raison. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il … je m'interrompit en entendant du bruit. Je regardais autour de moi pour me cacher mais ne vis rien d'autre que des arbres. Pas de buisson. Pas de rocher. Rien. Je restais immobile, paniqué à l'idée qu'on puisse me découvrir. Deux hommes firent leur apparition. Deux shinigamis. Ils avaient l'air de deux amis de beuverie, riant à la blague de l'un des deux. Ils avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils me virent.

-Hey ! vise moi un peu ça, s'exclama un des deux hommes en me désignant à l'autre.

-Joli, siffla l'autre. Hey, ça te dirai pas de t'amuser avec nous, mon cœur ?

Et ils se mirent à rire. Un rire gras et grivois. Je retrouvais mes esprit.

-Allez vous faire voir.

Je leur fit un doigt d'honneur et partis dans la direction opposée par laquelle ils étaient venus. Ils me regardèrent partir complètement abasourdis. Avant de réagir et de se mettre à me courser. Je relevais alors le bas de mon kimono et me mit moi aussi à courir. Heureusement pour moi que de mon vivant, je courais énormément. Je finis pas déboucher sur un terrain nu où se tenait plusieurs dizaines de shinigamis. Et merde ! Décidément, c'est pas mon jour ! Les deux abrutis stoppèrent juste derrière moi.

-Madarame-san, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Je vis alors s'approcher le chauve que j'avais vu sur terre. Je sentit la colère monter en moi et quand il fut assez près je me jetais sur lui.

-Il est où ton putain de Taïcho, enfoiré, hurlais-je.

Il me bloqua facilement et je me retrouvais à terre, lui assis sur moi. Il me fixait intensément jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume dans son esprit.

-J't'r'connais toi ! … le Taïcho est pas encore arrivé … il a du se perdre… encore une fois, soupira-t-il.

Il se releva et m'aida à me mettre debout. Ma colère était un peu retombée. Je ne pensais pas tombé aussi vite sur un shinigami que je connaissais. Le mec aux plumes nous avait rejoint. Il me détaillait du regard.

-T'étais pas un mec ? me demanda-t-il.

-J't'en pose moi des questions ?

-C'est très laid dans la bouche d'une jeune fille.

Je lui tirais la langue et me retournât pour me soustraire à son regard. Non mais de quoi j'me mêle, sérieux ! Un petit silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit. Nous attendîmes que le nuage de poussière se disperse. La montagne humaine qu'était le capitaine regarda ses hommes un peu perdu.

-Oui, hurla la petite fille aux cheveux roses sur son épaules. Ken-chan, on a réussi !

-Ouais. Ikkaku ?

-Oui Taïcho ? dit-il en s'approchant du géant.

-C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en me désignant.

Je me retournait vers lui et le foudroyait du regard. Il baissa les yeux sur moi, étonné, avant que la lumière se fasse dans sa tête vide.

-Oh !

-Enfoiré !

Et je me jetais sur lui. Bien sur il m'arrêtât sans problème. Il coinça mes mains avec l'un des siennes et me tira vers le haut pour que nos visages se trouvent à la même hauteur.

-Qu'es tu crois pouvoir faire, crevette ?

Je grognais. Évidement que je ne pouvais rien faire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me crois faible et insignifiant. Je libérais un peu de mon reiatsu. Ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. J'entendis derrière moi plusieurs gémissements et jurons.

-Bon les gars commencez sans moi, dit-il en me mettant sous son bras, comme un vulgaire sac.

Et nous voilà parti ! Encore avec ses déplacements rapides qui donnent envie de vomir. Je voyais le paysage défiler, foret, bidonville, village, muraille blanche, bâtiments blancs. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant de grandes portes. Il toqua un coup et entra sans attendre.

-Kenpachi Taïcho !

-Laisse Sasakibe.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs nous laissa passer. Kenpachi s'avança jusqu'au bureau immense trônant dans la pièce. Je jetais un coup d'œil à celle-ci et put observer la ville sur ma gauche. Pas de mur. Juste une grande ouverture. Derrière le bureau, unique meuble de la pièce, se trouvait un vieillard chauve avec la plus longue barbe que j'ai jamais vu. Il avait les yeux plissés comme s'il dormait, mais il semblait être à l'écoute de tout.

-Et bien Kenpachi Taïcho, que me vaut votre visite ? interrogea le vieil homme.

-J'vais etre direct Yama-jii, j'veux en faire un shinigami et l'intégrer dans ma division, dit-il en me posant au sol devant lui.

-Non mais ça va pas, m'écriais-je en me retournant et en tapant du poing sur son torse. Y'a pas moyen que j'bosse pour toi.

Et je m'éloignais de lui. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me touche encore. La lueur dans son regard était revenue et y'avait pas moyen qu'il me mette la main dessus encore une fois.

-Calmez-vous jeune fille, m'intima Sasakibe.

-J'me calme si j'veux, vieil homme.

Il ne sembla pas apprécier.

-Mesurez vos propos.

-Toi de même, lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Bien. Et je peux savoir pourquoi elle intégrerai l'Académie ?

-Parce qu'elle possède un putain de reiatsu.

Le vieux sembla se concentrer et je sentit qu'il cherchait mon reiatsu. J'en libérai un infime filet. Il le trouva et rouvrit les yeux en souriant.

-C'est d'accord … Mais il faut d'abord que cette jeune personne voit le capitaine Unohana et règle avec elle un petit problème.

-Problème toi même ! lui rétorquais-je.

Ce qui le fit sourire. Sasakibe, lui, s'étrangla. Et Kenpachi se mit à rire.

-Ok je l'y emmène, dit-il en voulant me prendre le bras.

Je me dérobait facilement et m'éloignais de lui.

-Pas question qu'tu m'touches encore, grondais-je.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, me répondit-il en découvrant ses dents dans un sourire peu rassurant.

-Sasakibe, accompagne cette jeune personne à la quatrième division. Dis au capitaine Unohana de lui faire passer l'examen médical d'entrée à l'Académie.

-Bien Soutaïcho, dit-il en s'inclinant devant le vieux. Suis-moi, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il sortit du bureau et je lui emboîtait le pas. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe contre les jeunes et leur manque de respect envers leur aînés. Je le laissais dire. A vrai dire j'm'en foutait de ce qu'il racontait. On traversât rapidement plusieurs quartiers. Les shinigamis que nous croisions nous regardaient avec étonnement. Je les ignorais. Nous traversâmes un jardin après avoir passé le portail de la quatrième division. Puis il entra dans la bâtiment principal et me conduisit à travers le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à une porte plus importante que les autres. Il toqua puis entra après en avoir eu l'autorisation.

-Unohana Taïcho, dit-il en s'inclinant. Désolé de vous déranger.

-Sasakibe Fukutaïcho. Que puis-je faire pour le Soutaïcho ?

-Il voudrait que vous fassiez passer l'examen d'entrée de l'Académie à cette jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle était belle. D'un beauté simple et sans extravagance. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient réunit en tresse devant elle. Son sourire était aimable. Elle respirait la sérénité. Elle eut le don de me calmer aussitôt. Elle me sourit et je lui sourit à son tour.

-Bien … je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le vieux s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec cette femme. Capitaine de la quatrième division si j'avais bien compris. Elle me désigna un siège devant elle et je m'y assis. Son regard s'encra dans le mien et je compris que, bien que d'apparence douce et tranquille, elle pouvait se montrer redoutable au besoin.

-Je dois avouer que je suis intriguée, commença-t-elle. Il est rare que le Soutaïcho m'envoie quelqu'un à examiner pour l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie.

-On m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis, répliquais-je.

-Vraiment ?

-Je viens juste de mourir et il a fallut que j'tombe sur cet enfoiré de Kenpachi, qu'il m'amène devant le vieux en lui disant qu'il veut que j'sois un shinigami de sa division et me voici ici.

-Tu viens juste de mourir ?

-Oui.

-C'est assez exceptionnel comme situation. Qu'est ce qui a décidé le Soutaïcho d'accorder cette requête à Kenpachi Taïcho ?

-Cherchez mon reiatsu, fut tout ce que je lui répondit.

Je la vis fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Je laissais alors filer un peu de mon reiatsu dans sa direction. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit les yeux. Je vis que son regard sur moi avait changé.

-Je comprends … comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Hasekawa Sun.

-Père japonais, mère chinoise ?

-Père inconnu, mère moitié chinoise, moitié japonaise.

-Oh. Comment ce fait-il que tu ais un reiatsu comme celui-là ?

-J'ai hérité du don de médium de ma mère qui la tenait de se mère et ainsi de suite. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris à contrôler mon reiatsu très tôt car j'attirais énormément les fantômes et les hollows.

-Tu connais les hollows ?

-Ma grand-mère entretenait certaines relations avec des shinigamis. De son vivant.

-Et ta mère ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle est morte quand j'avais 4 ans. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé.

-Je comprends mieux … Cependant …

Ça y est on arrivait à la question qui fâche.

-J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans ton reiatsu.

Elle me fixa en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Elle attendait visiblement que je m'explique. Ce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire. Mais que j'allais être amené à faire quand même. Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas envie que tout recommence.

-Je ne veux pas que ceci soit divulgué à tout le monde. Je veux le moins de personne possible au courant.

-Qui est au courant pour l'instant ?

-Yama-jii. Il l'a compris quand il a sentit mon reiatsu.

Elle acquiesça. Je me levais donc de ma chaise. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon corps comme ça et je ne voulais pas. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Je respirais un grand coup. Je préférais lui montrer plutôt que de lui dire. L'impact serait plus important et la compréhension plus facile. Je la regardais dans les yeux et commença à défaire mon obi. Il tomba au sol doucement. J'écartais alors les pans de mon kimono et la laissais contempler mon corps.

-Oh kami-sama… souffla-t-elle.

Je penchai la tête et regardais ce corps si singulier qu'était le mien. Mes seins étaient revenus. Ils n'étaient pas bien gros mais assez pour ne pas paraître insignifiants. Mon ventre n'avait pas changé, ni mes jambes. Mon sexe reposait sur sa toison, petit membre mou. Je refermais alors mon kimono, ramassais mon obi et le renoua.

-Je suis hermaphrodite. Un vrai. J'ai tout qui fonctionne.

Ça y est je l'ai dit ! oh kami-sama, que ça fait du bien. Je respirais un peu mieux. Je me rassit et la regardais. Elle soutint mon regard. Dans celui-ci je ne lus aucune malveillance, aucune répugnance, aucune curiosité malsaine, comme j'avais pu voir dans le regard de beaucoup de médecins. Dans le regard de beaucoup de monde.

-Je comprends mieux l'étrangeté de ton reiatsu … et de ton comportement. Tu t'étais fait opéré ?

-Oui j'étais devenu un homme à part entière. Et je veux être considéré comme tel.

-Bien je t'inscrirais comme tel. Passons à l'examen maintenant.

-Qui a dis que j'voulais devenir shinigamis ?

-Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix .

Le sourire qu'elle m'offrit me glaça le sang.


	4. Partie 2 : à la Soul Society:chapitre 2

Réponses aux Reviews :

Merci à Mayuu et Aphidas du Phoenix pour leurs coms

et voici la suite !

* * *

_Partie 2 : à la Soul Society_

_Chapitre 2_

Apres l'examen médical, je fus conduit à une chambre afin de pouvoir me reposer, manger, me changer. J'avais ordre de ne pas en sortir. A vrai dire, j'avais pas vraiment envie de m'trimballer dans le Sereitei tout seul. Je m'enfermais donc dans la chambre et me glissais sous la douche. Une fois complètement délassé, je gagnais le lit pour m'y endormir aussitôt sec.

* * *

Je fut conduit le lendemain dans le bureau du Soutaïcho par le même petit shinigami qui m'avait conduit le veille. D'un naturel doux, il semblait avoir peur de tout et de tous. Je lui avais dit la veille, en plaisantant, que j'mordais pas, sauf si on m'le demandais, et depuis il me jetait des coups d'œil en biais, comme il aurait surveillé un chien inconnu.

En entrant dans la pièce, je découvrais de nouveaux visages. Deux capitaines se tenaient près de Yama-jii. Un avec de très longs cheveux blancs et un autre avec un kimono rose et un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Décidément faut qu'ils aillent se faire soigner ! Un petit homme, un peu grassouillet, se tenait près de Unohana Taïcho. Il ne semblait pas être capitaine mais devait avoir un semblant de pouvoir quand même. Quand j'entrais, ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour me regarder. Je m'inclinais devant eux en me présentant.

-Hasekawa Sun.

-Yamaguchi Kouchou, je vous présente votre nouvel élève.

L'homme qui discutait avec Unohana Taïcho se rapprocha de moi et me détailla avec ses petits yeux noirs. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait d'avoir un nouvel élève. Il renifla pour montrer son mécontentement.

-En quoi est-elle si particulière ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le vieux et en me désignant du doigt.

-Je suis pas une fille ! protestais-je.

Il m'ignora, se retournant vers le Soutaïcho.

-Il me semble que vous devez avoir mal lu mon rapport, Yamaguchi Kouchou, déclara Unohana Taïcho. Il est bien stipulé que Hasekawa est un homme.

-Il ressemble plus à une fille.

-Et vous à une truie pleine !

J'avais presque hurlé cette phrase. J'ai horreur qu'on parle de moi quand ch'uis là en faisant comme si j'étais pas là ou que je pouvais pas comprendre ce qui se disaient.

Tous me regardèrent. De la stupeur se lisait sur leur visage et un peu d'amusement sur certains. De l'indignation surtout sur celui du directeur de l'Académie.

-Je ne vous permet pas, dit-il en devenant rouge.

-J'ai pas besoin de vot' permission.

-Ça suffit ! tonna le vieux.

Aussitôt tout le monde se tut et le regarda.

-Bien puisque j'ai votre attention à tous. Hasekawa intégrera l'Académie dés demain.

Yamaguchi s'étrangla à moitié mais devait bien accepter tout comme moi l'inévitable. Le reste de la réunion consista à m'expliquer un peu plus en détail la Soul Society, les devoirs des shinigamis, les différentes divisions et leurs capitaines. Je ressortis de là avec la tête grosse comme un melon et me mit au lit dés que je fus dans ma chambre.

* * *

Ce fut encore un fois Yamada qui m'accompagna. Je m'excusais auprès de lui de ma mauvaise plaisanterie de l'autre fois et le remerciais de s'occuper de moi comme il le faisait. Je le fis rougir. Il sembla plus détendu après ça. Il me laissa dans le bureau du directeur. Qui se débarrassa rapidement de moi en me confiant à une étudiante de dernière année. Elle devait me faire visiter et me présenter à mes différents professeurs. Je devais passer des épreuves le lendemain pour connaître mes niveaux dans les différentes matières et elle serait là pour m'accompagner. Une fois sortis du bureau, elle se présentât :

-Suzuki Sona.

-Hasekawa Sun.

-Tu permets que je t'appelle Sun ?

-Bien sur sempaï.

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire clair et rafraîchissant. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi, avec des cheveux blonds retenus par deux longues tresses roulées sur chaque coté de sa tête. On aurait dit la princesse Leia en blonde.

-Bien suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle me guida à travers les différents bâtiments de l'Académie. Me faisant visiter le réfectoire, m'indiquant les différents bâtiments et leurs utilités. Me montrant les différentes salles d'entraînement. pour me laisser devant ma chambre en m'expliquant que, comme j'arrivais en cours d'année, je serais seul. Ce qui m'arrangeait. J'avais pas vraiment envie de partager ma chambre avec trois autres élèves.

Le lendemain se passa très rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon goût. Sona vient me chercher aux aurores. Nous déjeunâmes, puis elle m'entraîna aux pas de courses vers le terrain d'entraînement extérieur. Je devais être une sorte d'attraction puisque étaient présents professeurs et élèves.

L'épreuve d'admission constituait à créer un globe d'énergie spirituelle. Ce que je n'eus aucun mal à faire. J'avais appris très tôt à maîtriser mon reiatsu et à l'employer comme je voulais. J'entendis une rumeur venir de la foule et je décidais de leur montrer ce que je savais faire. Je libérais un peu plus de reiatsu. Je dirigeais les différents filets vers certains shinigamis présents. J'entendais très clairement des exclamations de surprises. Je rigolais doucement et finis pas rappeler à moi tout le reiatsu que j'avais dispersé. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir les professeurs et le directeur en pleine concertation. Sona s'approcha de moi pour me féliciter. J'avais largement prouver mes capacités. Il fut décider de me soumettre à un combat au sabre. Un élève de troisième année fut mon adversaire. Je l'envoyait au tapis en moins de deux minutes. Tous furent étonnés. Depuis l'âge de trois ans, je pratiquais le kendo et le ju-jitsu. Nouvelle concertation et nouvelle épreuve. Je combattis un élève de dernière année. Celui-ci me battit mais j'offris la plus grande résistance que je pouvais. On me fit faire aussi un combat au corps à corps avec un élève de sixième année. Que je perdis mais de peu.

J'avais un avantage les autres, ma mort était récente. De plus, j'avais énormément pratiqué le kendo et je ju-jitsu tout au long de ma vie. Je n'avais rien perdu de tout ça en mourant. Ce qui apparemment les embêtait énormément, surtout Yamaguchi. Le directeur me renvoya dans ma chambre. Il devait discuter de mon affectation avec les différents professeurs mais aussi avec le Soutaïcho et la chambre des 46. Ce qui affola quelque peu Sona. Elle m'expliqua alors que la chambre de 46 était une sorte d'instance de justice aux décisions irrévocables.

Je passais le reste de la journée avec Sona. Elle était en stage à la sixième division et me proposa de l'aider. Elle avait une montagne de papiers à ranger. J'acceptais avec plaisir.


	5. Partie 2 : à la Soul Society:chapitre 3

Dernier chapitre se passant à la Soul Society ! Apres retour sur Terre pour Sun !

Des ennuis avec Kenpachi et le retour de Grimmjow!

Réponses aux Reviews : 

Mayuu : bah oui! faut bien qu'il aide un peu !

Aphidas du Phoenix : merci . ! c'est une idée peu/pas exploitée ! et puis ça permet de faire pleins de choses ... non chuis pas une perverse !

* * *

_Partie 2 : à la Soul Society_

_Chapitre 3_

Ma scolarité fut exceptionnelle à bien des égards. J'intégrai une classe spéciale. En fait, j'étais une classe spéciale à moi tout seul. J'avais cours avec certaines classes, indépendamment de l'année. J'avais droit à des cours particuliers avec certaines professeurs. Je passais mes vacances à l'Académie, rattrapant mon retard dans certaines matières. Unohana Taïcho veillait sur moi. Elle prenait des mes nouvelles régulièrement. J'avais un entretien trimestriel avec Yama-jii pour savoir où j'en étais. Je me pris au jeu, je suivais mes cours avec attention, m'appliquais pendant les entraînements. Sona, qui avait intégrée la 6eme division, m'aidait régulièrement. En trois ans, j'avais assimilé l'enseignement de l'Académie, alors que le parcours habituel est de 6 ans. Je maîtrisais mon shikai juste avant l'examen final.

* * *

Pendant ses trois ans, Kenpachi réussit à me coincer plusieurs fois. La première au bout de 15 mois. Je me trouvais seul sur un des terrains d'entraînement extérieur. Je m'entraînais à maîtriser les différents sorts de kido. Je voulais arriver à les lancer sans invocation.

Au début, il parut surpris de me trouver là. Il devait s'être perdu encore une fois. En m'apercevant, il déposa la petite fille qui lui servait de fukutaïcho au sol en lui disant d'aller cueillir des fleurs. La fillette s'éloigna heureuse à cette perspective et disparu rapidement dans les bois environnant le terrain.

-Comme on s'retrouve, dit-il dans un sourire.

-…

-T'es toujours aussi causant à s'que j'vois.

-C'est pas tes oignons, Taïcho, appuyais-je ironiquement sur le titre.

Je voulus disparaître en shunpo, que je commençais à maîtriser. Seulement il était plus rapide que moi et je me retrouvait au sol, coincé par cette montagne de muscles.

-Dégage de là, hurlais-je en essayant de me dégager.

-J't'ai déjà dis de pas te tortiller comme ça, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Ça m'excite.

Je me figeais instantanément. Sa langue courait dans mon cou. Ses mains commençaient à parcourir mon corps, à passer sous mon uniforme d'étudiant. Il ouvrit celui-ci violemment. Et stoppa quand ses mains trouvèrent mes bandages. Il se redressa et regarda ma poitrine. Bien que bandés, mes seins se devinaient quand même.

-C'est quoi ça ? dit-il en les désignant.

-Rien qui te regarde.

J'arrivais à le repousser et me relevais en réajustant mon uniforme. Il voulut m'attraper de nouveau mais fut stoppé par son fukutaïcho lui sautant sur le dos.

-Ken-chan, hurlât-elle. Regarde le beau bouquet que j'ai fait. Dis on va le donner à Unohana-chan ? Hein, dis dis ?

La petite ne cessait de lui crier dans les oreilles. Lui ne me quittait pas des yeux et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il finit par céder à la fillette.

-Ouais … allons la voir. Elle a toujours des tas de choses intéressantes à raconter.

Il disparut aussitôt. Je savais qu'il allait lui poser des questions sur moi. J'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je craignais que la vérité le rende encore plus enclin à m'avoir. La suite me donnât raison.

* * *

Je n'arrêtais pas de le croiser. Rien que ça me mettait sur les nerfs. Je devais effectuer des stages dans les différentes divisions. Et je ne savais comment échapper à la sienne.

La 11eme division est réputé pour son amour du combat, son amour du saké et son amour des femmes, enfin plutôt du sexe. Mais pas de l'administratif. Il y avait toujours un ou deux stagiaires chez eux en permanence, sous la direction du 4eme siège. Je me retrouvait donc pour deux mois sous les ordres de cet homme. Il était petit mais costaud et ne semblait pas spécialement heureux de devoir s'occuper des papiers de sa division. Kenpachi traînant rarement dans les bureaux, je ne le vit pas pendant les deux premières semaines de mon stage. D'ailleurs, je faisais tout pour qu'il ne me voit pas et ne sache pas que j'étais là. Malheureusement, je fus obligé d'aller dans son bureau pour lui faire signer des papiers. J'essayais de négocier avec un stagiaire de 5ème année, mais rien à faire. Il faut dire qu'on aime pas les p'tits génies chez les shinigamis de base. Ce qu'il était. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et resterait un simple shinigami sans possibilité d'évolution. La mort dans l'âme, je me rendis dans le bureau de Kenpachi. Je savais pas vraiment ce qui m'attendais mais je craignais pour mon cul. Et j'avais raison.

Je toquais à la porte et entrais après y avoir été invité. Kenpachi était vautré par terre, buvant du saké en compagnie de Madarame et du 5ème siège, pendant que la petite fille aux cheveux roses dessinait dans un coin. Kenpachi releva les yeux de sa coupe vers moi et aussitôt je vis apparaître cette lueur. Et merde ! j'étais sur d'y passer.

-Taïcho, voici les papiers que vous devez signer, lui dis-je en lui tendant le dossier.

Il le prit. J'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux. J'entendais le fukutaïcho chantonner tout bas.

-Yachiru, appela-t-il de sa voix grave. Va donc entraîner un peu Ikkaku. Il est en train de rouiller.

-Mais Taïcho … balbutia ce dernier.

-Ouiiiii, s'exclama la petite fille, entraînant avec elle les deux hommes.

Madarame faisait la tête, tandis que l'autre cachait son rire dans sa manche. Ils sortirent en fermant la porte que j'avais pris soin de laisser ouverte.

-Comme on s'retrouve, Sun.

Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était, d'être calme et respectueux comme avec n'importe quel Taïcho.

-Votre 4eme siège attend ses papiers. Il faut que vous les signez Taïcho.

-T'es en stage ?

-Oui, Taïcho.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines, Taïcho.

Il semblait digérer doucement l'information.

-Ton examen est pour quand ?

-Dans 3 mois, Taïcho. Je dois encore faire un stage dans la 12eme et la 13eme division.

Il me détaillait de regard. Il était toujours vautré par terre et moi je me tenais debout devant lui, les mains croisées devant moi.

-J'ai causé avec Unohana Taïcho. Elle a été très dur à convaincre mais elle a finit par me dire de quoi il en r'tournait avec toi. J'dois dire que j'aimerai bien voir ça.

-Compte la d'ssus et bois de l'eau.

Il s'assit et me fixait toujours. Il semblait prendre son temps, jouer avec moi. Il regarda le dossier, l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement.

-J'te propose un deal, finit-il par me dire. J'le signe, lui et tous les autres que tu m'apporteras, mais en échange je veux voir comment t'es foutu.

Je soupirais d'exaspération. Il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ! Comme si j'allais me déshabiller devant lui. Lui me souriait. Un vrai sourire de psychopathe et un regard vicieux. Je me demandais si j'allais pas tout simplement laisser tomber. Et puis non il ne m'aurait pas ! Je devais finir ce stage avec la meilleure note possible. Je devais leur montrer à tous de quoi j'étais capable. Je devais être le meilleur.

-J'te préviens si tu tentes quoi que se soit …

Il ouvrit les bras devant lui et fit oui de la tête. Je défis ma ceinture et enleva ma veste. Puis je défis mon bandage. Mes seins rebondirent de se retrouver à l'air libre. Je fini par faire tomber mon pantalon. Complètement nu, je le laissais me regarder. Je pouvais voir qu'il se concentrait pour pas me sauter dessus. Il devait bander à mort. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Je me rhabillais ensuite rapidement. Et attendis.

-Taïcho ?

Il sembla sortir de ses pensées, se leva , passa derrière son bureau et signa les documents, puis me rendit le dossier. Je sortis de la pièce et alla rendre le dossier au 4eme siège. Puis prétextant une visite médicale, je sortis et me rendis à la 4eme division. Il fallait que j'en parle à Unohana Taïcho. Que je sache si elle l'avait dit à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Mon stage se poursuivit difficilement. Le 4eme siège, trop content que j'ai réussit à faire signer des papiers à son Taïcho, n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer le voir dés qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il ne me demanda plus de me déshabiller, mais je sentais son regard sur moi. J'en avais des frissons. Je savais bien qu'à un moment ou un autre il allait craquer et me sauter dessus. Deux semaines. C'est le temps qu'il tint.

Il faisait encore chaud en cet fin d'après midi. Les shinigamis de la 11eme division paressaient un peu partout. Je devais aller faire signer les rapports des différentes missions qui avaient eu lieu la semaine passée.

La première chose que je vis, en entrant dans le bureau du Taïcho, fut son corps à moitié nu, allongé au sol. Il était quand même bien bâti. Il semblait dormir.

-Oï. Qu'es-tu veux ?

-Signature, Taïcho.

Il se releva, s'assit et me regarda. La lueur dans son regard attira mon attention. Je lui tendit le dossier. Il ne le regarda même pas. Il le posa à coté de lui.

-Tu m'obsèdes, commença-t-il. P'tain tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'obsèdes. J'veux t'posséder. J'veux te faire mien.

Je savais bien qu'il pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment comme ça. Instinctivement, je reculais vers la porte doucement. Mais une fois encore, il fut plus rapide que moi et je me retrouvais au sol, écrasé par cette montagne de muscles. J'essayait de le repousser, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il captura ma bouche avec sauvagerie. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il en avait envie. Il y mit toute sa force, toute sa passion. Il me dominait complètement, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je rageais. J'allais encore me faire violer par ce type ! Je ne le supportais pas. Je libérai mon reiatsu. Cela le troubla quelque instants, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire lâcher prise. Des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler sur mes joues alors qu'il me déshabillait. Ce coup-ci, il me mit à nu avant de commencer ses caresses. Mon corps y réagit malgré moi. Il prit un de mes seins en bouche et commença à le sucer doucement, tandis qu'une de ses mains entamait un va-et-vient langoureux sur mon sexe. J'avais beau essayer de le repousser, le frapper, rien n'y faisait. De plus, les sensations, qui se diffusaient dans mon corps, m'empêchaient peu à peu de me débattre. Les caresses, que recevaient la partie femme de mon anatomie, m'étaient complètement inconnues ainsi que les sensations qui en découlaient. Je me retrouvais submergé. Je perdis peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps qui ne fit que se tendre sous les mains et la bouche de Kenpachi. Celui-ci continuait son exploration. Je l'entendait jurer tout bas et dire des obscénités. Je ne prêtait nullement attention à ça et ne répondait pas. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir. Et il semblait plus que satisfait des sons qui sortaient de ma bouche. J'eu un hoquet de surprise quand il introduit un doigt dans mon vagin. Je sentais ma mouille couler le long de celui-ci quand il entama un va-et-vient. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Et continua son mouvement. Ses deux mains sur mes sexes eurent raison de moi et je jouis me déversant sur mon ventre. Haletant, je le vis lécher ses doigts.

-P'tain, s'exclama-t-il, t'es toujours aussi bon.

-Content … de … l'apprendre…

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et mon souffle erratique avait du mal à se calmer. J'étais encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme quand il écarta mes jambes et qu'il s'insinua en moi. La douleur fusa en moi. J'étais vierge et il prenait d'assaut cet endroit que même moi je n'avais jamais exploré. Il entama ses va-et-vient, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Je n'avais plus aucune force. Je n'étais plus qu'un poupée de chiffon molle entre ses bras. Je n'essayait même plus de retenir mes gémissements ou mes cris. Les sensations qui naissaient à l'intérieur de moi se diffusaient et sapaient toute ma volonté. Il remontât mes jambes sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi. Je criais sous les coups de butoir. Je l'entendait grogner. Puis vint sa délivrance. Et mon soulagement quand il se retirât. Je reprit mon souffle doucement. Il s'allongea à coté de moi. Lui aussi reprenait son souffle. Dés que je m'en sentit la force, je me levais. Je sentit alors son sperme couler le long de ma jambe. J'avisais un drap qui traînait sur le futon, le prit et m'essuya avec. Puis je m'habillais rapidement en lui tournant le dos. Il était toujours allongé et me regardais très content de lui.

-Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit … que tu gémirais comme les autres.

Je me retournais vivement vers lui en le foudroyait du regard. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air aussi effrayant que je le voulais puisqu'il éclatât de rire.

-Tu d'vrais voir ta tête !

-Vas te faire foutre, Kenpachi !

-Allez … avoue que t'as aimé.

-J'aurai peut être aimé, je dis bien peut être, si tu m'avais pas violé, enfoiré !

Je hurlais ses derniers mots, puis sortis en claquant la porte. Son rire me poursuivit un moment. Tous les shinigamis que je croisais se retournait sur mon passage. Quand Madarame m'interpella, je hurlais de rage et disparus en shunpo. Je me réfugiais à la 4eme division, dans le bureau de Unohana, où je lui racontais ce qui venait de se passer. Mon stage à la 11eme division s'en trouva écourté. J'effectuais normalement mon stage dans la 12eme compagnie, 3 semaines, et dans la 13eme compagnie, 2 mois.

* * *

L'examen final consistait à aller sur Terre pour tuer un certain nombre hollow. Normalement on est supervisé par un shinigami. Mon groupe lui fut supervisé par deux Fukutaïcho : Kira, Fukutaïcho de la 3eme division, et Hisagi, Fukutaïcho de la 9eme. Il faut dire que mon parcours avait été suivit pas toute la haute sphère de le Soul Society, attirant jalousie ou admiration. Les deux autres élèves avaient eux aussi un potentiels très élevé, c'était pour ça qu'on nous avait mis ensemble.

Yoshida et Ikeda constituaient une classe spéciale à eux deux. Ils étaient très forts. J'avais eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de me mesurer à eux. On peut pas dire qu'on était amis mais on ne se détestait pas, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Nous étions à nous trois les meilleurs éléments de l'Académie.

Au cours de l'exercice, je me retrouvais entraîné par un hollow loin des autres. Il s'enfuyait et je ne voulait pas le laisser m'échapper. Je fini pas le tuer. Quand je me retournait, essoufflé, je m'aperçu que je ne voyait plus les autres, j'étais sortis de la zone. Je me concentrai un instant pour chercher leur reiatsu quand j'entendit un rire qui me figea sur place immédiatement. Lentement je me retournais. Je vis alors son visage, il n'avait pas changé. Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux. Pour un peu je lui serrais sauté au cou. Le joie que je ressentis fut vite balayé. Il ne me reconnaissait pas. Il m'avait oublié. Apres tout il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi se serait-il souvenu de moi. L'amertume se disputait mon cœur avec la tristesse. Il avait ce sourire de prédateur et ce regard de psychopathe que je lui avait vu la première fois.

-Alors shinigami… t'es perdu ?

-Non, rétorquais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'attaquer de suite. Non, il voulait jouer avec moi, faire monter ma peur et me pousser à commettre des erreurs. Mais c'est lui qui allait être surpris.

-Ça faisait longtemps … Grimmjow.

-D'où tu connais mon nom, enfoiré d'shinigami ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Il se ressaisit et s'approcha de moi en me tournant autour. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne le lâchais pas du regard.

-On dirait que tu m'as oublié.

C'est vrai que j'étais un peu différent de la dernière fois où il m'avait vu. Mais la différence n'était pas si grande que ça.

-Oublié ? j'crois pas. J'connais qu'un seul shinigami et c'est pas toi.

-Je n'étais pas un shinigami la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, lui répondis-je calmement.

Il semblait réfléchir. Mon attitude et ce que je disais semblait le laisser pensif. Puis l'éclair se fit dans son cerveau. Je vis une lumière s'allumer dans son regard et il se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Nous tombâmes à terre tout les deux.

-Sun … Sun… répétait-il.

Il avait l'air sous le choc. Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il commença à m'embrasser et très vite je me retrouvais à répondre à ses attentes. Nos mains se mirent à la découverte de l'autre. Il se releva et je l'entraînais dans une ruelle adjacente. Bien que personne ne puissent nous voir, il nous fallait un endroit plus calme. Ce moment de passion fut court mais intense. Dans ses bras je retrouvais le plaisir qu'il m'avais déjà procuré. Cependant il arrêtât son exploration quand il commença à me déshabiller. J'avais bander mes seins, il les vit et se reculât de moi pour m'observer. Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il avait sentit mon érection naissante contre sa cuisse et voilà qu'il tombait sur une paire de seins.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre car j'aperçu Kira, suivit de Yoshida, apparaître à un bout de la ruelle et Hisagi, suivit de Ikeda, à l'autre bout. La main sur la poignée de leur zanpakuto.

-Eloigne-toi de lui, Hasekawa.

J'obéis à la voix sans appel d'Hisagi. Je réajustais mon uniforme et rejoignis le fukutaïcho de la 9eme division, la tête basse. Grimmjow regardais tour à tour Hisagi et Kira avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Sun, cria-t-il. C'est quoi c'bordel ?

-Je passe mon examen final pour être un shinigami, Grimmjow. Je suis désolé. J'ai pas eu le choix.

Et je disparu en shunpo. Je n'attendit pas longtemps avant que les autres n'arrivent au point de rendez-vous. Le retour se fit dans le silence. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Grimmjow et à la grimace qu'il avait fait en voyant ma poitrine. Cette image était fixé dans ma rétine. Je n'eu que vaguement conscience de notre arrivé à la Soul Society. On m'ordonnât de regagner ma chambre, ce que je fis. Je m'enfouis sous ma couette et sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus convoqué chez Yama-jii le lendemain. S'y trouvait Yoshida, Ikeda, Kira Fukutaïcho et Hisagi Fukutaïcho. Le directeur de l'Académie Yamaguchi et Unohana Taïcho, accompagnée de Isane Fukutaïcho, étaient aussi présents. Chacun exposa sa version de l'incident, moi en dernier. Grimmjow était retourné au Hueco Mondo juste après que je sois partis. Une fois fait, Yama-jii se fit pensif et tout le monde attendait sa décision.

-Bien. Hasekawa, tu connais donc l'Espada n°6 Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

-Oui Soutaïcho.

J'avais la tête baissée, je me sentais honteux, fautif d'être ce que j'étais. d'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait. Les Espadas étaient les ennemis de la Soul Society. Ils en attendaient un peu plus.

-Je l'ai connu avant ma mort.

J'entendis les exclamations de surprises. Je sentis leurs regards sur moi. Je savais qu'ils attendaient une explication mais je n'allais pas leur raconter qu'on avait baiser. Non, on n'avait pas baiser, on avait fait l'amour. En y repensant, un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur mes lèvres, pour disparaître aussitôt en songeant à sa réaction.

-Je pense qu'il faut mieux laisser Hasekawa se reposer. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Je vais le prendre en observation.

Je bénis Unohana Taïcho. Elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour un peu j'en aurais pleuré. Mais je me retins. Je suis un homme et un homme ne pleure pas en public. Elle demanda à Isane Fukutaïcho de m'emmener dans les quartiers de la 4eme division, pour que je m'y repose.

Le Soutaïcho nous renvoya dans nos quartiers, moi et mes deux camarades. Je suivis Isane et me cachais sous la couette, une fois installé dans la chambre.

Unohana passa plus tard, une fois la réunion terminée. Elle ne pouvait pas m'en parler. Elle m'examina puis me renvoya chez moi, avec ordre de me reposer. Je regagnais le plus rapidement possible ma chambre et m'y enfermais. Sona passa me voir dans la soirée. Elle me harcelât, mais comme je ne répondais pas, elle m'offrit le réconfort de ses bras. Je laissais alors mes larmes couler. Tout le stress des examens, le jeu du chat et de la souris avec Kenpachi, la rencontre avec Grimmjow, ma joie de le revoir, sa réaction, la convocation du Soutaïcho, tout, j'évacuais tout dans ses larmes.

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans ses bras, légèrement rougissant. Je la trouvais très belle dans son sommeil. Elle sembla étonné de se trouver là, puis voyant ma tête, se mit à rire. Je me joignis à elle de bon cœur. Il se portait déjà mieux.


	6. Partie 3 : Sur Terre : Chapitre 1

Le grand retour sur Terre pour Sun et une découverte pour notre chaton préféré !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Partie 3 : sur Terre_

_Chapitre 1_

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur le toit de mon immeuble, regardant les étoiles qui arrivaient à percer la pollution lumineuse de la ville pour venir jusqu'à moi. Je repensais aux dernières semaines qui venaient de s'écouler trop vite à mon goût.

J'avais réussi mon examen. J'étais donc un shinigami à part entière. J'avais intégré la 13eme division sous les ordres de Ukitake Taïcho. Je l'aimais bien avec son air doux et aimable. Il me montrait que tous les Taïcho n'étaient pas comme Kenpachi. J'avais été envoyé sur Terre. Officiellement pour aider Kuchiki et Kurosaki. Officieusement pour échapper à Kenpachi. Ce dernier était entré dans une rage folle quand il avait su que j'n'irai pas dans sa division. Il avait fallut l'intervention de Yama-jii en personne pour le calmer. Tous les Taïcho avaient été étonnés de sa réaction sauf Unohana Taïcho et le Soutaïcho. Seuls eux étaient au courant du « différent », comme se plaisait à dire le vieux, qui courrait entre moi et le Taïcho de la 11eme division. J'étais par ailleurs très content de me retrouver ici. Certes Sona et Unohana Taïcho me manquaient. Elles représentaient ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à ma famille.

Mais j'étais heureux d'avoir retrouvé une certaine forme de liberté. Urahara m'avait fourni gigaï et logement. Je ne voulais pas loger chez lui. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il l'avait bien compris. J'avais réussis à trouver un emploi à mi temps dans la restauration. Difficilement. Mais j'avais trouvé un patron que ça ne dérangeais d'avoir un pompier volontaire dans sa brigade. J'avais trouvé cette excuse pour justifier mes absences.

Ça faisait deux semaines que ma nouvelle vie avait commencée. Et tout les soirs je montais ici, laissait couler un filet de reiatsu le temps de fumer ma clope, puis allais me coucher. Ça faisait deux semaines que, tous les soirs, j'espérais voir Grimmjow. Depuis notre rencontre fortuite lors de mon examen, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Le fait de me retrouver sur Terre, sans surveillance, m'avait convaincu de laisser filer un peu de reiatsu. Juste assez pour qu'il puisse me trouver au cas où il serait, lui aussi, sur Terre. Pour l'instant rien. J'écrasais ma clope dans le cendrier et redescendis chez moi. Je me couchais en pensant que peut être … demain…

La sonnerie stridente de mon soul pager me réveillât en sursaut. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. 02h47. Et merde ! Encore une nuit incomplète. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir du sommeil en retard. Il faudrait que je rattrape ça.

Je sortis de mon gigaï, ouvrit la fenêtre de ma chambre et m'élançais dans le ciel limpide. Je sortis mon soul pager pour vérifier ma destination et arrivais sur les lieux rapidement. Une ruelle sombre et étroite. Je m'engageais dedans mais ne vis personne. Pas de hollow à l'horizon. Voilà qu'il se met à déconner maintenant. Faudra que j'le ramène à Urahara-san pour qu'il le répare ! J'entendis un bruit métallique. Je me dirigeais vers lui pour trouver recroquevillé sur elle-même une âme terrorisée. Une jeune fille, 15 ans maximum, cheveux noirs courts et uniforme d'écolière.

-Oï. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Laissez moi ….implora-t-elle.

-Je suis là pour t'aider, lui répondis-je doucement en me mettant à sa hauteur. Je vais te faire quitter ce monde où tu n'as plus rien à faire et je vais t'envoyer à la Soul Society.

Elle leva vers moi ses grands yeux humides plein d'incompréhension.

-Soul … Society ?

-Oui. C'est là que vont les âmes. C'est un endroit tranquille. Tu y seras bien.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Je dégainais alors mon zanpakuto. Elle semblait terrorisée. Je lui présentais la garde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te transpercer. Je vais juste appliquer la garde sur ton front. C'est tout.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, je joignis le geste à la parole. Je regardais la poussière lumineuse qu'elle était devenue s'élever vers le ciel et disparaître.

-Ainsi t'es bien d'venu un putain d'shinigami !

Je me figeais sur place en reconnaissant la voix. Je ne l'espérais plus. Je ne bougeais pas. Le savoir près de moi m'affolait. Je voulais d'abord calmer mon cœur et me composer un visage neutre.

-Grimmjow…

-Sun…

Je me relevais et me tournais lentement. C'était bien lui. Toujours les mêmes cheveux. Toujours les même yeux. Toujours le même sourire de psychopathe. Je passais à coté de lui, le frôlant à peine.

-Viens … allons causer ailleurs.

Et je m'élançais dans le ciel. Le trajet me paru à la fois court et long. Court, car je ne savais pas comment ça allais se passer entre nous. Long, car je n'avais qu'une envie : être dans ses bras.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre par la fenêtre ouverte et sortis de celle-ci. Grimmjow atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Oï ! où tu vas ?

-Dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'un café … de plus j'pense pas que ma chambre soit l'endroit idéal pour qu'on cause tous les deux.

Il me suivit et comme la première fois, fit le tour du propriétaire. Il me trouva assis à la table de la cuisine, dans mon gigaï, une tasse de café à la main. D'un geste, je l'invitais à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à faire. Il s'appuyât contre la porte et me regardais, hésitant entre me prendre dans ses bras et me démolir la gueule.

-T'es bien d'venu un putain d'shinigami.

-Oui.

Le silence s'installa. Il me regardait toujours. Je buvais lentement mon café, les yeux plongés dans le liquide sombre. Je laissait la chaleur de la boisson se répandre dans mon corps. L'amertume m'envahir la bouche.

-Tu peux m'expliquer, commença-t-il.

-Viens, le coupais-je.

Je me levais, l'attrapais par le bras et le conduisis dans ma chambre. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

-J'croyais qu'tu voulais qu'on cause.

-Il faut mieux que j'te montre un truc avant.

J'allumais la lumière en rentrant, fermais le fenêtre et tirait les rideaux. La lumière crue du plafonnier éclairait la pièce comme en plein jour. Je sortis de mon gigaï et apparus devant lui en tenue de shinigami.

-T'as que'que chose de changer, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête sur la coté.

-Ouais. J'vais t'montrer.

Et je me déshabillais. Je défis doucement ma ceinture et enlevais complètement mon shihakushou. Les yeux lui sortirent de la tête. Il faisait le poisson, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je me mis à rire doucement.

-J'pensais pas que j'te troublerais autant.

-P'tain d'bordel de … kami-sama… mais t'es quoi ?

-Un hermaphrodite … un vrai.

-Un quoi ?

Sa voix montant dans les aigus me fit rire. Puis je redevins sérieux et enfilais un peignoir qui traînait sur mon lit. De une, parce qu'il faisait froid, un peu quand même. De deux, parce que ça serait plus simple pour causer. De trois, ch'uis pas du genre exhibitionniste non plus. Je me redirigeais vers la cuisine et me resservis du café. Cette fois-ci il s'assit en face de moi. Je bus une première gorgée, qui me fit le plus grand bien, avant de m'expliquer.

-Comme tu as pu le voir, ch'uis hermaphrodite. Un vrai.

-J'ai jamais été doué avec tout l'baratin scientifique. D'habitude, j'demande à Szayel.

-Ça veut dire que je possède les attributs sexuels masculins et féminins. Et que tout marche.

J'avais planté mon regard dans le sien en disant ça. Il me regardait fixement. Ses yeux, devenus deux fentes, semblaient chercher à savoir si j'me foutais de sa gueule ou pas. Je décidais de m'expliquer un peu plus de donner des détails.

-J'ai des seins, un vagin, un utérus et des ovaires en parfait état de marche … comme n'importe quelle femme … De plus, j'ai un pénis érectile comme n'importe quel homme.

-Donc …

Il semblait pour le coup un peu perdu. Il se leva pour faire les cents pas, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Tu m'avais demandé c'etaient quoi mes cicatrices. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Ouais, ouais, dit-il vaguement.

-Je m'étais fait opéré … pour être un homme à part entière.

J'avais de nouveau capté son attention. Il se rassit en face de moi, sérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'me suis toujours considéré comme un homme. Et puis … va expliquer à un enfant, qu'a un pénis, qu'il n'est pas un garçon, m'exclamais-je en souriant.

-C'est pas faux, sourit-il à son tour.

Je bus un peu de café. Le silence qui régnait n'avait rien de menaçant, il était réconfortant.

-Ce n'est qu'à l'adolescence que les choses se sont compliqués … quand … je fis un geste pour désigner ma poitrine, quand mes seins se sont mis à pousser … quand j'ai eu mes premières règles.

Je souris en repensant à ses épisodes douloureux. Il m'écoutait. Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je contemplais le fond de ma tasse de café.

-Avant il n'était pas difficile de croire que j'étais un petit garçon normal … comme tout les autres … mais après … j'ai du m'expliquer … me cacher.

Je soupirais avant de reprendre et but une gorgée pour me donner un peu de contenance. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer de moi . Je continuais donc.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 4 ans. J'ai jamais connu mon père. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé. Je lui en ai voulu pendant un moment … pour mon don et pour ça … mais elle m'a appris à faire avec.

Je restais un moment perdu dans mes pensées en repensant à elle. Elle qui m'avait tant aimé et tant soutenu.

-Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, je me suis fait opéré. Je suis devenu un homme. Bien sur, ça ne c'est pas fait sans douleurs, sans cris. J'ai mis plus d'un an à m'en remettre totalement. J'ai gardé le même look … androgyne … ambigu … ch'uis pas taillé comme toi.

-Tsss….

Je me mis à rire doucement. Lui s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je venais de lui raconter ma vie, dans les grandes lignes. Ce que je n'avais jamais fait. Et les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. J'enfoui ma tête dans son ventre et les laissait couler doucement.

Une fois calmé, je me décollais de lui et lui souris. Il me sourit en retour, se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme ch'uis content, commença-t-il. Ch'uis pas un mec bien, j'préfère te prévenir … mais j'sais pas pourquoi … avec toi ch'uis bien … et j'veux être un mec bien … pour toi.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus longtemps, avec un peu plus de passion. J'étais surpris par sa déclaration mais très heureux. Tout le monde se cherche … tout le monde cherche quelqu'un avec qui faire un bout de chemin … quelqu'un qui puisse accepter ce que l'on est … quelqu'un que l'on puisse accepter tel qu'il est. Et je crois que je viens de le trouver.

Je me retrouvais je ne sais comment allongé et nu sur mon lit. Il me dominait de toute sa taille, nu lui aussi. Il parsemait mon cou de ses baisers et je pouvais sentir ses dents me mordre légèrement de temps à autre. Mes mains s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux. Nos érections, l'une contre l'autre, nous faisaient gémir de plaisir. Il quitta mon cou pour venir prendre possession de mes lèvres que j'ouvris avec le plus grand plaisir. Nos langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel, se caressant, se taquinant dans la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir pulser nos sexes et ça m'existait encore plus. Je sentais le sang gonfler mes lèvres, grandes et petites. J'appréhendais un peu la suite. Ce qu'il allait vouloir. Je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même se que je voulais. En fait si je voulais qu'il me considère comme un homme. Qu'il me prenne comme un homme. Qu'il occulte cette partie de moi que, pour l'instant, je n'acceptais pas. Pour couper court à toute tentative malheureuse, je le repoussais et vint m'installer au dessus de lui. Un sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur son visage tandis que le mien n'était qu'un appel à la luxure. Je partis en exploration. Son cou. Sa bouche. Ses clavicules. Son torse. Son ventre. Son sexe. Ma bouche et ma langue suivaient le chemin que mes mains avaient parcourus un peu plus tôt. Il ne semblait pas se plaindre du revirement de situation. Je l'entendais gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Il se tendit quand je le pris en bouche et sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus rauque. Il poussait de petits cris de temps à autre. Une de mains partit me préparer. Il était rare que je fasse ça mais je ne voulais que ça se passe autrement. Quand je nous jugeais assez prêt, je m'empalais sur son érection lubrifiée par ma salive. Je me crispais. Il me regardais surpris.

-Sun … gemit-il.

Une fois rentré, nous poussâmes tous les deux un soupir de contentement. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, je me mis à monter et descendre. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, m'aidant et me guidant ainsi dans mes mouvements. Je me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne. Plaqué ainsi contre son torse, mes seins ne bougeaient pas. Leur ballottement était désagréable. Il finit par m'immobiliser le bassin avec ses mains et se mit lui-même en mouvement. Plus profondément, plus vite et plus fort que moi. J'atteignit l'orgasme en peu de temps. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps et qu'il était sacrement doué. Il me suivit peu de temps après. Nous continuâmes à partager baisers et caresses, puis quand ça commença à devenir trop désagréable, je me levais.

-Je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre.

J'étais en sueur et elle me fit le plus grand bien. Il me fit sursauter quand je sortis de la cabine. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

-Grimmjow ?

-J'te remplace …

Il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais rien ne suivit. Je lui laissais la place et retournais au lit. Je m'endormis après qu'il soit venu se blottir derrière moi.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin … seul. Je jurais tout bas et éteignis mon réveil. Je me traînais jusque sous la douche, que je pris bien chaude et longue, très longue. Une fois habillé, je me rendis dans la cuisine. Je me servit une tasse de café déjà coulé. Vive les programmateurs horaires ! Je déjeunais rapidement avant de sortir pour m'engouffrer dans la foule du métro. Je me donnais à fond dans mon travail toute la journée pour occuper mon esprit et ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas penser qu'il s'était joué de moi. Ne pas penser qu'il était comme l'autre enfoiré. Ne pas penser à la douleur qui me vrillais la poitrine. Ne pas penser pour ne pas pleurer.

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle je me renfermais un peu plus. Puis une autre. Je reçus l'ordre de venir faire mon compte rendu mensuel de mon activité sur terre. Je débarquais donc chez Urahara-san, toujours caché derrière son bob et son éventail, et fis le voyage avec Rukia. Je m'étais sensiblement rapproché de la petite brune. Nous étions de la même division. Nous avions la même mission. En fait, je la soulageais un peu dans sa tache et elle m'en était reconnaissante. Elle passait de temps en temps au restaurant où je bossais avec Kurosaki et le reste de la bande. Je ne sais pas s'il mesurait la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré d'amis comme ça. Ni s'il savait les ravages qu'il causait avec un corps foutu comme le sien. Enfin !

Je fus accueillis par Sona qui me sauta littéralement au cou.

-Sun, hurla-t-elle à mon oreille.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Sona. Sauf que là, tu m'étouffes.

Elle me lâcha aussitôt et rougit.

-Bon … je te laisse … on se voit se soir ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête et la regardais partir. Puis je me tournais vers Rukia et partis avec elle vers notre division.

Je restais 3 jours à la Soul Society. Le plus souvent dans ma division, m'entraînant avec Rukia ou avec d'autres. Je rendis visite à mon Taïcho bien sur, à Unohana Taïcho et au Soutaïcho. Je voyais Sona aussi souvent que possible. Elle était bien intégrée dans sa division. Et je lui avais manqué. Beaucoup. A moi aussi elle m'avait manqué. Je ne croisais pas Kenpachi et j'en étais heureux. Je commençais à ne plus penser à lui. Seul Grimmjow venait encore de temps en temps traîner dans un coin de ma tête.

Ma vie s'organisa donc ainsi. Je restais sur terre, accomplissant mon travail de shinigami, et tous les mois, je passais trois jours à la Soul Society, pour me reposer et donner mon rapport. Je revoyais avec plaisir Sona et Unohana Taïcho. J'avais de temps en temps un entretien avec Yama-jii. Et par malheur, je croisais Kenpachi de temps à autre, mais nous n'étions jamais seuls, heureusement.


	7. Partie 3 : sur Terre : Chapitre 2

Merci pour tout vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Partie 3 : sur Terre_

_Chapitre 2_

Le mois d'octobre venait de commencer. Ma routine m'apportait une certaine satisfaction. Je venais de finir une patrouille avec Rukia et Kurosaki. Je rentrais chez moi quand je sentis un reiatsu bien trop familier à mon goût. J'atterris sur le toit de mon immeuble, dégainais mon zanpakuto et tournait sur moi-même pour le voir venir. Il arrivait tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Avec son éternel sourire collé sur son visage. Il se posa à moins de deux mètres de moi et voulut me prendre dans ses bras. Je bondis en arrière et mit en position de défense.

-Sun ?

-Tu n'aurais pas du revenir, grondais-je.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu m'fais peur ? ricana-t-il.

Nos regards se soudèrent et chacun put y lire une multitude de choses. Peine, souffrance et espoir dans le mien. Désir, détermination et interrogation dans le sien.

-Pourquoi t'es partis ? lançais-je.

-J'avais pas vraiment l'choix.

Les mains toujours dans ses poches, il esquissa un pas pour s'avancer vers moi. Je reculais aussitôt.

-Pourquoi t'es pas rev'nu plus tot ?

-J'ai pas pu … j'ai un maître bien différent du tien … ch'uis pas aussi libre de mes faits et gestes.

Un souvenir douloureux voilà son regard un instant puis il retrouva tout son éclat bleu turquoise.

-Ch'uis pas là pour m'battre avec toi.

-T'es là pourquoi alors ? crachais-je.

-Pour toi … parce que ch'uis bien avec toi …

-Trouve toi un autre cul à sauter !

-Mais j'ai pas envie bordel ! ! cria-t-il.

Je pouvais lire l'exaspération sur son visage, ainsi que de la colère retenue. J'allais m'en servir pour me débarrasser de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je le rejetais, pourquoi je me montrais si agressif avec lui. Il m'avait causé trop de peine et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. J'avais cru ses belles paroles et je m'étais fait avoir encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Qu'il se pointe quand il veut pour me sauter, puis disparaître comme ça, dans la nature, et revenir comme si de rien n'était après plusieurs mois d'absence.

- Kinikakera Taiyoufuu ! (_ Trouble Vent Solaire !_)

Et je lui tournais le dos en rengainant mon zanpakuto. J'ouvris la porte qui menant aux escaliers et descendis ceux-ci jusqu'à mon étage. Je ne savais pas si mon illusion tiendrait longtemps, ni c'qu'il allait faire une fois qu'elle aurait pris fin. A vrai dire je m'en foutais. L'avoir vu m'avait assez déstabilisé, mais je devais y faire face aussi dignement que possible et tourner la page. Après tout c'était un Arrancar, un Espada, un ennemi. Je ne devais rien attendre de lui. Je ne devais rien vouloir de lui.

-_Tu as bien fait,_ me souffla Taiyoufuu.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je.

J'entrais chez moi et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je laissais l'eau chaude de la douche couler sur moi et emmener avec elle mes larmes de rage et de frustration. Une fois suffisamment calmé, je sortis de la salle de bain vêtu pour la nuit, T-shirt et caleçon. L'envie de fumer me pris soudainement et je m'habillais plus chaudement pour sortir sur la toit. J'ouvris doucement la porte et entendis des voix. Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il foutait encore là ? Je me déplaçais pour me cacher derrière l'un des aérothermes de la centrale de clim de l'immeuble. Je pus ainsi observer la dispute entre Grimmjow et l'autre inexpressif. Apparemment, le brun était venu le chercher et avait rompu l'illusion. J'étais assez fier de moi qu'elle ait durer aussi longtemps.

-Jaggerjack … suis moi maintenant.

-Non. Le ton était déterminé. Fous moi la paix Schiffer … je partirais pas d'ici avant de lui avoir parler.

-Tu lui as déjà parlé … et apparemment lui n'a plus rien à te dire.

Grimmjow se retourna violemment vers son interlocuteur et l'attrapa par le devant de sa veste. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion qu'il était beau en colère. Je me giflais mentalement d'avoir eu une telle pensée et reportait mon attention sur les deux Espadas.

-D'ailleurs, commença-t-il, il pourrait de le dire lui même, termina-t-il en pointant le doigt dans ma direction.

Et merde ! Je m'étais fait griller. Je vis le bleuté lâcher le brun et sauter dans ma direction. Je me relevais doucement. Nous nous fîmes face, silencieusement.

-Je te laisse … mais tâche de ne pas oublier de rentrer … je n'ai pas envie de devoir venir te chercher … encore une fois …Jaggerjack.

Et il disparut. C'était sûrement la plus longue phrase qu'il ait jamais prononcé.

-Sun …

-C'était quoi ça ? des menaces ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça … répondit-il évasivement en haussant les épaules.

Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Je sortis une clope et commençais à la fumer. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Je me tournais pour regarder les lumières de la ville. Les bruits me parvenaient et je les laissaient me bercer et apaiser mon esprit. Je sentis soudain deux bras m'enserrer et une tête venir se poser dans mon cou.

-J'ai pas pus faire autrement… si ch'uis partis … j'voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi … alors j'ai obéis… p'tain c'est bien la première fois … me v'là avec un point faible …

il ricana doucement contre mon dos, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Un frisson me parcourut. Mon corps réagissait à sa proximité sans que j'y puis rien. Je finis ma clope et rangeais le mégot dans mon cendrier portable.

-T'aurais pu m'laisser un mot … lui reprochais-je.

-Pas mon genre.

-Tss … j'm'en s'rais pas douter, tiens.

Pour un peu j'en aurais ris … ou pleurer, au choix. Je me défis de ses bras et, sans le regarder, je lui attrapais la main et l'entraînais chez moi. Je fus retenu en arrière. Je le regardais interrogatif.

-Tu viens ? Il t'a bien laisser un peu de temps, non ?

Il acquiesçât de la tête et se mit en marche. Nous rejoignîmes mon appart, comme ça, main dans la main. Je me retournais et le vis sourire bêtement.

Je regardais le soleil se lever et percer par les fentes des rideaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il venait de partir. Me laissant seul une fois de plus. Mais pas pour très longtemps.

Cette nuit nous n'avons pas dormis. Nous avons fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, et discuter, beaucoup. Nous avons décider de nous donner une chance. De vivre chacun notre vie. Moi de shinigami. Lui d'Espada. Mais dans mon appart nous sommes juste deux amants.

La vie continuât donc son court. Il venait le plus souvent possible. Restait le plus longtemps possible. Des fois à l'insu de son maître. Il ne voulait pas me raconter sa « punition », mais je voyais bien qu'il avait du morfler et pas qu'un peu. Il jouait encore avec le feu en venant me voir mais il s'en fichait. De mon coté, s'était la même chose si ça venait à se savoir.


	8. Partie 3 : sur Terre : chapitre 3

_Partie 3 : sur Terre_

_Chapitre 3_

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par des coups violents frappés à ma porte d'entrée. J'entendis Grimmjow gémir et s'enfouir encore un peu plus sous la couette. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller gueuler sur l'connard qui osait bousiller ma grasse mat'. Merde ! Surtout une grasse mat' avec un mec sexy dans mon lit ! Je rentrais dans mon gigaï et sortis de la chambre, vêtu de mon T-shirt nocturne et d'un caleçon. J'ouvris en grand la porte et m'apprêtais à gueuler mais je stoppais net en voyant qui se tenait devant moi.

-Qu'est ce…

-Bonjour, bonjour Hasekawa, chantonna Urahara-san, caché derrière son éventail. Je te réveille peut être ?

-P'tain ! Mais qu'est c'vous foutez là ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu te portais.

Et il força le passage pour enter chez moi. Légèrement choqué, je le laissais faire. Il enleva ses getas et commença à visiter mon appart en commençant par la cuisine. Je réagis quand je le vis prendre la direction de la chambre. Je me mis entre lui et la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, Urahara-san, mais j'aimerais savoir c'qui vous amène de si bon matin chez moi ?

-Tu n'es pas seul ?

Il semblait s'amuser. Il commençait à m'énerver. Ch'uis pas du matin et puis s'en est des manières d'emmerder les gens comme ça?

-Effectivement ch'uis pas seul. Alors si vous pouviez me dire …

-Non mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?

Je me retournais et me figeais en voyant Grimmjow, debout et nu, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il aurait pas pu rester au lit cui'là !

-Mais regardez moi ça ! qu'avons nous là si ce n'est notre cher Jaggerjack-san !

-P'tain t'es qui toi ?

Je sentais la tension commencer à monter. Je décidais de couper court à tout ça. Je plantais mon regard dans celui du blond.

-Grimm … retourne dans la chambre et habille-toi s'il te plait.

Je l'entendis grommeler puis fermer la porte. Pour une fois, il fit ce que je lui demandais. Il n'avait pas sauter au cou de notre invité surprise pour l'étrangler et c'était déjà ça. Je tendis le bras pour indiquer à Urahara-san la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Café ? demandais-je.

-Thé, si tu as, me répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Je me retournais et mis la cafetière en route. Puis, je me mis à chercher de quoi faire du thé. Nous restâmes silencieux. Je me servis une tasse de café. Le frémissement de l'eau mit fin au silence. Je lui servis une tasse de thé et je m'assis en face de lui. Puis je vis Grimmjow venir s'installer à coté de moi. Il était douché, habillé et calme apparemment. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et je sentis dans son geste tout le réconfort et le courage qu'il voulait me transmettre.

-Bien … je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de nier, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi j'le f'rais ? Vous l'avez vous vu, non.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

Il posa son éventail sur la table et porta la tasse de thé à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée. Je le regardais faire. S'il croyait que j'allais lui raconter quoi que ce soit, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Profond, très profond. Grimmjow se contentait lui d'écouter. Ses doigts caressaient doucement la peau de ma cuisse. Je bus une gorgée du liquide amer que contenait ma tasse avant de la reposer.

-Demandez donc à Kenpachi Taïcho, déclarais-je.

-Ooohhh ! ! ! ! Et que vient donc faire le Taïcho de la 11eme division dans cette histoire ?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander, fis-je évasif.

-Tu n'y met pas beaucoup du tien.

Il avait reprit son éventail et se cacha derrière.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes au courant de rien, rétorquais-je. Tout c'bordel a commencé dans vot' magasin, y a 4 ans.

-Vraiment ?fit-il d'un voix mielleuse.

-P'tain, jura Grimmjow. Tu vois pas qu'il t'cuisine pour en savoir plus.

Le bleuté se retourna vers le marchand et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Ce qui lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Vous allez m'balancer ?

-Oh, voyons Hasekawa, pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

La lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans son regard n'arguait rien de bon pour mon avenir.

-Parce que ch'uis un Espada ? ironisa Grimmjow.

-Pour l'instant je n'ai aucun intérêt à dire quoi que se soit à qui que se soit … mais … si jamais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Mais il n'était pas dur de deviner la suite.

-Ok, répondis-je.

Je vidais ma tasse de café et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

-Et si on en venait au but de votre visite ?

Tout d'un coup il redevint sérieux, posa son éventail sur la table. Son regard se perdit dans sa tasse de thé avant qu'il ne la finisse.

-Réunion générale. Le Soutaïcho rappelle tous les shinigamis en poste sur Terre. Dans trois jours, se déroulera les tests pour le choix des Taïcho des 3eme, 5eme et 9eme division. Il y aura une redistribution des postes de fukutaïcho aussi.

Son regard sur moi se fit plus insistant. Ce qui m'agaça. Grimmjow sentit que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Oh ! Tu ne l'a pas informé de ta position ?

-Non, chuchotais-je. On parle pas boulot.

-Sun, gronda Grimmjow, ça veut dire quoi ?

Je baissais la tête. Il prit mon menton d'une main pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je détournais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

-J'ai des chance de passer fukutaïcho et donc de quitter ce monde-ci.

Il accusa le coup, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Urahara-san semblait bien s'amuser à nous regarder. Je focalisais mon attention sur lui.

-C'est tout ? demandais-je au marchand.

-Tu pars demain … avec Kuchiki-san.

-Très bien … j'vous raccompagne pas … vous connaissez la sortie.

Il se leva, nous salua et sortit. Je restais à écouter les bruits décroissants de c'porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Un claquement de porte confirma le départ du blond.

-Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer p'etre maintenant ? gronda Grimmjow.

Son regard noir me fit frissonner. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Ça n'arguait rien de bon pour la suite.

-Grimm …

-Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

Il se leva en s'enfuit dans la chambre. J'entendis la porte claquer. Je soupirais. J'allais encore avoir doit à une crise ! Je posais mes bras sur la table et y enfouis ma tête.

Je dus m'endormir car ce fut Grimmjow qui me réveilla. Je sursautais quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Sun, dit-il tout bas.

-Grimm.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son ventre et y déposa quelque baisers. Le sentant répondre positivement à mes attentions, je les continuais en faisant courir ma langue sur ses abdos. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses et commençais à les caresser doucement. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu.

-Suuunnn, gémit-il.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

Je stoppais tout mais ne bougeais pas.

-T'as si peu confiance en moi ? continua-t-il.

-Non … c'est pas ça, commençais-je. Si j't'ais rien dis … j'voulais pas t'en parler tant que c'était pas sur … tant que rien n'était confirmé … j'voulais croire que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Je détachais mon visage de son corps de rêves et me levais pour me blottir dans ses bras. Il les referma sur moi, emprisonnant mon corps dans son étreinte, comme il avait déjà emprisonné mon cœur.

-Et si tu continuais c'que t'as commencé, me lança-t-il avec un sourire pervers collé sur le visage.

Je me détachais de lui et l'entraînais dans la chambre.

J'avais laissé un Grimmjow passablement énervé sur terre et je me retrouvais passablement énervé à mon tour en voyant qui se dirigeais vers moi. La 11eme division en force ! J'étais seul. Je me rendais dans ma division après avoir quitter Sona et la 6eme. Je me trouvais sans possibilité de couper. Et merde ! Il m'avait vu et reconnu.

-Sun !

-Oui … Kenpachi Taïcho.

Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres et la lueur dans son regard n'arguaient rien de bon pour moi.

-Content de te voir.

-Pas moi. Si vous le permettez, je dois rejoindre mon Taïcho.

-Oh t'en fait pas Ukitake n'dira rien si t'es en retard.

Il se dressait face à moi, son petit lieutenant sur l'épaule, Madarame et Ayasegawa de part et d'autre de leur Taïcho, prenant ainsi toute la largeur du passage. Ils semblaient avoir été mis au courant. Ils me regardaient d'un air de défi. Pour eux, je n'étais que le jouet que désirait Kenpachi.

-C'est pas que j'm'ennuie avec vous Taïcho … mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Je fis volte face et partis par où j'étais venu.

-Où tu vas comme ça ? cria le chauve.

Je le vis atterrir devant moi et me barrer la route. Je secouais la tête et soupirais.

-J'ai pas d'temps à perdre avec toi. Dégage !

-Et tu crois qu'tu m'fait peur ?

-Tu devrais, grondais-je.

Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec l'humain qu'il avait rencontré ou avec l'âme récemment morte que j'étais la dernière qu'il m'avait vu. S'il ne voulait pas me laisser passer, il allait voir de quoi j'étais capable. Et apparemment, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il dégaina son zanpakuto et se mit en position.

-Montre-moi ça, me défia-t-il.

-Avec plaisir.

Je sortis Taiyoufuu de son fourreau et me mit en position. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien et attendis qu'il attaque. Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Il semblait attendre que je l'attaque, mais il n'aurait pas ce plaisir. Je vis la rage s'inscrire sur son visage et il s'élança sur moi. Je parais ses coups avec la plus grande facilité. Certes ils étaient violents, mais rien en comparaison de ceux de Kurosaki. Il semblait déconcerté de me voir accuser et parer ses coups aussi facilement. Il continua encore un moment puis se recula de moi et me fixa profondément.

-C'est n'importe quoi … tu ne fait que parer … comment tu veux qu'j'ai peur comme ça ? me lança-t-il ironiquement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas comment je me battais. Le première phase était toujours la même : observation. La suivante : attaque. Je bondis donc sur lui, mais en utilisant le shunpo. Avec si peu de distance entre nous ça s'avérait déstabilisant pour lui. J'apparaissais pour lui porter un coup puis disparaissait pour lui en porter un autre à un autre endroit. Il paraît comme il pouvait. Je sentais ses efforts pour garder le contrôle de ses gestes et ne pas céder à un certain défaitisme. Il m'avait sous-estimé et il semblait s'en rendre compte. Je voulais en terminer rapidement. Je redoublais donc d'effort avant qu'il ait l'idée de passer en shikai. Je ne voulais en venir là avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le libérer avant de me battre avec Kenpachi. Je voulais lui laisser la surprise.

Je portais un coup plus violent que les autres et envoyais mon adversaire dans un mur. Il y causa un sacré trou mais ne se releva pas.

-Ikkaku ! hurla le brun qui se précipita sur son camarde.

Le chauve était à peine conscient et Ayasegawa ne semblait pas vouloir être le suivant.

-Ch'uis assez impressionné, j'dois dire.

Je me retournais au son de sa voix grave et du compliment. J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration le plus discrètement possible. Le combat m'avait fatigué. Il n'avait pas volé son siège.

-T'as vu Ken-chan comme il est fort ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille, toujours perchée sur l'épaule de son Taïcho.

-Ouais j'ai vu, déclara-t-il laconiquement. Yumichika emmène Ikkaku se faire soigner.

Le brun se retourna vers sa montagne de muscles de Taïcho.

-Mais Taïcho …

-Va … je m'occupe de lui.

-Oui Taïcho.

Le brun prit le chauve dans ses bras, le souleva doucement et disparut en shunpo.

-Bien, fit Kenpachi dans un grand sourire. Yachiru ?

-Oui Ken-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant pour aller se percher sur un mur blanc et ainsi pouvoir observer le combat qui allait se dérouler. Kenpachi avait compris que j'me laisserai pas faire, que j'avais beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où on s'était vu. Et je ne savais pas c'qui l'excitait le plus : me combattre ou me sauter. Je voyais bien qu'il avait envie des deux. Oui je voyais dans son regard qu'un fois qu'il m'aurait battu, il s'amuserait avec moi à un tout autre jeu.

-_J e suis avec toi _, me souffla Taiyoufuu.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je.

Et je décidais de passer à l'attaque. je savais comment combattait Kenpachi, j'avais déjà assisté à plusieurs de ses combats avec Kurosaki et j'en avais discuté avec le roux. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de la première phase. Il répondait à mes coups avec violence, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Je parais et attaquais comme je pouvais. Je me rendais compte de ma limite et décidais de libérer mon zanpakuto. Je bondis loin du Taïcho de la 11eme division. Il m'observait reprendre mon souffle.

-Alors c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? tu vas pas aller loin si tu te bats pas à fond contre moi.

-Kinikakera Taiyoufuu !

Il sembla surpris un instant puis se ressaisit comme il remarquait que rien n'avait changé. Sauf qu'il se trompait. Taiyoufuu a la capacité de créer des illusions en manipulant les ions et les électrons présents dans l'air. Je contrôle ainsi ce que voit mon adversaire mais pas se qu'il peut entendre ou toucher. La lame de mon zanpakuto avait disparu, je gardais juste la garde en main. D'un mouvement du bras, je créais un déplacement d'air qui entailla le bras de Kenpachi. Pour lui, je n'avais pas bougé.

-Bordel !

Il regardait la plaie saignante. Puis reportât son attention sur moi.

-Illusion, hein, renifla-t-il. C'est vraiment pour les gonzesses !

N'appréciant pas la remarque, je recommençait et une nouvelle coupure apparue sur son torse, cette fois.

-Tu comptes te battre comme ça ! Très bien !

Et il bondit sur moi. Il enchaînait les coups de plus en plus violemment et de plus en plus fort. Je parais comme je pouvais. Mon illusion finit céder face à la pression de Kenpachi. Je bondis alors loin de lui pour reprendre mon souffle.

-_Je ne le laisserais pas faire_, me souffla Taiyoufuu. _Il ne nous aura pas encore une fois._

-Alors nous sommes d'accord. Tu proposes quoi ?

-_Je te donne ma force. Je te donne ma puissance. Fais en bonne usage._

Je venais de recevoir la soumission de mon zanpakuto. Je vis un mouvement d'air à coté de moi, comme l'été au dessus du bitume des routes surchauffées. Elle était venu se matérialiser pour me permettre de le battre et de lui échapper.

Je posais mes 2 mains sur sa garde. Un regain d'énergie et d'assurance afflua en moi.

-Bankai ! hurlais-je.

Le sourire de Kenpachi s'agrandit encore plus et il fonça sur moi. Il ne fit que deux pas avant de s'écrouler. Je venais de lancer Taiyoufuu sur lui. Elle s'abattit sur lui, le coupant et le transperçant à plusieurs endroits instantanément. Je regardais le corps agonisant de ce monstre de la nature quand le petit lieutenant apparut à coté de moi.

-Merci, me dit-elle. Grâce à toi Ken-chan s'est bien amusé.

Et elle s'inclina vers moi.

-Je vais prévenir la 4eme division, lui dis-je.

Et je partis vers les quartiers de Unohana Taïcho, ayant moi même besoin de soin et de repos.


	9. Partie 3 : sur Terre : chapitre 4

_Partie 3 : sur Terre_

_Chapitre 4_

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné, Rukia.

-De rien, me sourit-elle. Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit …

-Je sais … et je t'en remercie, lui répondais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Elle me sourit et je lui sourit en retour. Nous étions de retour sur Terre. Plus précisément dans la cave aménagée D'Urahara-san. Et seul. Ce que je trouvais bizarre, car le blond était toujours là pour nous accueillir d'habitude.

-Quand même … j'en reviens pas de ce qu'ils ont fait, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu n'es pas en tord … c'est sa faute à lui … et puis il l'a bien cherché après tout.

Plus ça allait plus elle s'énervait. Je me sentait remplis d'affection pour la petite brune. Je l'as pris dans mes bras. Elle se débattit en me traitant de paysan, mais se laissa faire et finit par me rendre mon étreinte. Nous nous séparâmes et je put voir le fard qu'elle avait piqué. Je souris et l'embrassais sur le front. Elle me sourit en retour et nous nous mimes en marche pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

Je l'avais mis au courant de la situation, de ce que Kenpachi m'avait fait subir et du combat qui avait eu lieu entre nous. J'avais été isolé dans uns chambre de la 4eme division, puis renvoyé sur Terre. Pour ma propre sécurité. La 11eme division voulait ma mort.

J'avais eu un entretien particulier avec le Soutaïcho et en attendant le verdict de la chambre des 46, la décision avait été prise de me renvoyer sur Terre. La 11eme division avait, elle, interdiction de s'y rendre.

Je quittais Rukia et partis à la recherche d'Urahara-san pour l'informer de la situation. Qu'il sache quoi faire si un taré de la 11eme débarquait chez lui pour me faire la peau. J'errais un moment dans le dédale du magasin, ne le trouvant pas dans la partie habituelle. Je finis pas entendre des bruits et me dirigeais vers eux. Plus je m'approchais, plus la signification de ce que j'entendais m'apparut. Si c'était bien lui, j'allais me marrer. J'arrivais devant la chambre qu'ils devaient occupés. Sans bruit, je fis coulisser le shoji et me figeais devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Urahara-san, de ¾ dos et nu, était en train de sucer son amant, qui les yeux fermés, ne retenait aucunement ses gémissements. Je m'appuyais contre l'encadrement de la porte et regardais les deux hommes. Le blond maintenait le bassin de son amant, blond lui aussi, fermement. Il s'appliquait à faire languir l'homme sous lui. Je pouvais vois les gouttes de sueur perler et parcourir le corps svelte de l'homme. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais j'imaginais très bien l'expression qu'il devait arborer. Et puis se fut sa délivrance. Il s'arqua en avant d'un coup, posant ses mains sur la tête d'Urahara et le maintenant ainsi en place. Celui-ci n'avait d'autre choix que d'avaler. La situation commençait à m'exciter sérieusement. J'avais envie d'être déjà renter et de trouver Grimmjow tout près à servire. L'homme releva la tête et prit une expression affolé en me voyant. Il se mit alors à taper sur la tête d'Urahara pour que celui-ci cesse ce qu'il avait commencé et se redresse.

-Kisukeee ! ! ! ! !

Le blond releva la tête et regarda son amant. Celui-ci eut un geste de la main dans ma direction. Urahara tourna alors la tête pour me voir en train de lui sourire.

-Je comprends mieux certains de tes regards, maintenant Urahara-san.

En effet, le marchand s'étant assis à coté de son amant, je pus voir le corps de celui-ci en entier. Grand et épais comme une feuille de papier. Musculature présente mais fine. Un corps semblable au mien. Et regard noir à mon encontre. Il attrapa vite fait de quoi se couvrir.

-Vous n'êtes en rien comparable, me sourit l'ex-capitaine.

-Oh si peu ... J'ai à vous parler, fis-je plus sérieusement.

-Non mais tu t'crois où, crétin ! s'énerva le blond. Kisuke, j'me casse ! tu m'paieras ça toi, me menaça-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas Hirako-san, lui fis-je dans un sourire.

Il me foudroya du regard, un peu surpris que je sache qui il était. Je pus voir la même lueur de surprise dans le regard d'Urahara, mais elle fut vite remplacée par une lueur d'amusement.

-Crétin ! Arrête de sourire et habille-toi ! fit Hirako en lui balançant ses vêtements à la gueule.

-Bien, bien, fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Devant le peu de réaction de son amant, Hirako s'énerva encore plus. Il s'habilla à toute vitesse et sortit de la chambre en me poussant et en jurant contre les crétins qui l'entouraient et contre les blonds. Un long rugissement de frustration nous parvint et me fit sourire. Je remarquai qu'Urahara ne s'habillai pas.

-Vous comptez taper la discut' à poil, Urahara-san ? Ou voudriez-vous que je remplace Hirako-san.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, mon jeune ami.

Je me rapprochais et m'assis en face de lui. Nos regards se soudèrent, aucun de nous ne voulant commencer. La tension était palpable. Finalement il soupira en secouant la tête avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

-Et bien, et bien, Hasekawa-kun. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? tu ne devais pas passer les tests ?

-Disons qu'ils ont étés reportés. Kenpachi Taïcho a eu un accident et je suis renvoyé ici pour une durée indéterminée.

Je lui laissais le temps de comprendre le sous entendu. Il fut aussi perspicace que ce que j'imaginais.

-Et bien … on dirais qu'il a enfin trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser, fit-il dans un sourire.

-Je pense que Yoruichi-san viendra vous rendre visite d'ici peu.

J'm'installais un peu plus confortablement avant de reprendre. J'allais jouer gros sur ce coup-là mais j'pouvais pas ne pas en profiter.

-J'espère qu'Hirako-san ne m'en voudra pas trop de vous avoir déranger.

Je laissais courir mon regard sur le corps nu du blond. Son érection était retombée. Mais tout son corps était encore sous l'effet de l'excitation. Je pouvais vois sa cage thoracique se soulever au rythme de sa respiration qui se calmait. De légers frissons parcourir sa peau. Ses cheveux en bataille et son regard ajoutaient au charme qui se dégageait de lui. A cet instant, il inspirait plus la luxure qu'autre chose. Mais il n'etait pas mon genre. Mon genre avait les cheveux bleus et un regard perçant.

Je savais qu'il parcourait mon corps des yeux lui aussi. Il cherchait à deviner ce que cachait mon uniforme. Il savait que j'allais lui demander quelque chose et il se demandait quoi. Et j'avais un moyen de pression en la personne d'Hirako Shinji. En effet, la Soul Society était toujours à la recherche des Visards. S'ils apprenaient qu'Urahara-san entretenait une relation intime avec l'un d'eux … Il savait tout comme moi ce que ça voulait dire. Je n'avais nullement besoin de le menacer.

-J'aurais besoin d'un gigai, Urahara-san.

-Le tien a des problèmes ?

-Non … Ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Ah ! Et pour qui alors ?

-Je pense que vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Il est au courant ?

-Non. Je veux lui en faire la surprise.

-Tu sais les risques que tu prends ?

-Oui. J'en mesure pleinement toute l'étendue.

-Bien … repasse après demain, il sera prêt.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je m'arrêtais juste avant de sortir.

-J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne vous en voudra pas trop.

Puis je disparus en shunpo.

J'étais tranquillement en train de profiter du soleil quand je sentis Grimmjow se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser. Je le laissais faire mais ne répondis pas vraiment. Il se redressa mais continua à me faire de l'ombre.

-Grimm …

-Tss tu pourrais m'dire pourquoi j't'ais suivi jusqu'ici ?

Je sentais de l'agacement dans sa voix. J'ouvris les yeux pour me perdre aussitôt dans son regard si bleu.

-J'voulais voir si tes yeux étaient aussi bleus que la mer.

-T'as des drôles d'idées, toi, déclara-t-il en se recouchant sur sa serviette.

J'avais réussi à le traîner jusqu'à la plage de mon enfance. Ce n'était pas encore la pleine période, mais il y avait néanmoins du monde qui profitait des premières chaleurs pour venir se rafraîchir en bord de mer. Nous étions en mai. Les jours étaient de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus chaud. Ma vie avec Grimmjow avait trouvée sa vitesse de croisière. Je prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire découvrir mon monde quand il était sur Terre. Ça n'avait pas été simple de l'emmener chez Urahara-san. Et encore moins de le convaincre d'enfiler son gigai. Mais il s'y était fait et moi aussi. Le seul problème c'est qu'on attirait l'attention sur nous et qu'il était très chatouilleux à se sujet. On avait eu droit à quelques embrouilles plus ou moins sérieuses. Pour l'instant, on était en maillot de bain à bronzer. Je me relevais et m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour regarder la plage et ses occupants. Un groupe de jeunes filles nous regardaient en essayant de se cacher. Il faut dire que Grimmjow avait un corps à damner un saint. Grand, athlétique, pas un pet' de graisse et des muscles comme il fallait. De plus ses cheveux bleus ne le faisaient pas passer inaperçu. Et il allait être encore plus beau avec une peau dorée. Je finis pas me lever et me plaçais de façon à le dominer. Il me regarda interrogateur. Une lueur joueuse passa dans mon regard.

-Si tu me rattrapes … tu me fais ce que tu veux, lançais-je avant de m'élancer en courant vers la mer.

Il restât cinq secondes sans bouger avant de se mettre à me courser.

-Suunn ! ! !

Mais j'étais déjà entrer dans l'eau. Je me mis à nager pour m'éloigner encore plus de lui. Je me retournais sur le dos et le regardais avancer dans l'eau avec méfiance.

-Aller Grimm, un p'tit effort, criais-je.

-Enfoiré, hurla-t-il.

Il avait de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse et ne semblait pas vouloir avancer plus loin. Je m'étais mis debout et je battais des pieds pour me maintenir en surface. Je n'avais plus pieds. Je le regardais avec amusement. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Mais c'est vrai que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau.

-Alors mon tit chat … on a peur de l'eau.

Il me foudroya du regard et se mit à avancer doucement. Il avait beau être un peu plus grand que moi, il n'aurait pas pied là où je me trouvais.

-T'iras pas te plaindre … quand j't'aurais mis la main dessus … tu vas déguster.

-J'attends ça avec impatience.

Je lui tournais autour en nageant. Il essayait de me suivre et de m'attraper. Je fis durer ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, puis le laissait m'attraper. Il me sauta dessus et nous bûmes la tasse.

-Koff koff , fit-il en recrachant l'eau. Mais c'est salé ! ! !

-Bah oui, c'est la mer, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pour moi c'était évident, mais pas pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer. Son monde était un désert de sable blanc.

-Maintenant que j'te tiens … on rentre, dit-il en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

-Quoi ! Mais non ch'uis pas d'accord. Il est trop tôt !

Je commençais à me débattre. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour nous. Je réussis à me défaire de sa prise et je m'éloignais de lui pour pouvoir l'éclabousser. Surpris, il ne ripostât pas de suite. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me sautât dessus pour mettre un terme à cette bataille. Puis il me traîna jusqu'à nos serviettes. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés et nous nous écroulâmes sur nos serviettes. Moi sur le ventre. Lui sur le dos. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et le regardais reprendre son souffle. Je suivis des yeux le trajet d'une goutte d'eau le long de sa joue. A cet instant précis, je sus que j'étais amoureux de lui. On se l'était jamais dit. Ce que sur le coup je regrettais. Je me relevais sur les coudes et penchais mon visage au dessus du sien. Il ouvrit les yeux de me sentir si près. Je me perdis dans son regard si bleu et lui dans le mien vert.

-Je t'aime, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres avant d'en prendre possession.

Le baiser que nous échangeâmes fut intense. Très intense. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Une lueur d'envie apparut dans ses yeux.

-On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

-Ok.

Et nous pliâmes bagages. Et passant devant le groupe de filles, Grimmjow leur offrit son sourire de prédateur, avant de me mettre la main aux fesses. Je le laissais faire. Ça ne me dérangeais pas du tout.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de passer la porte d'entrée que Grimmjow me plaqua contre le mur pour s'emparer de ma bouche. Il se mit à la dévorer, tandis que ses mains passaient sous mon T-shirt. Je me laissais complètement faire, dominer par l'homme que j'aimais. Il se détacha de moi pour m'enlever mon T-shirt et mon pantalon. Je me retrouvais donc en boxer, plaqué contre un mur, les joues en feu et totalement soumis. Il repartit à la découverte de ma bouche. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts courraient sur ma peau. Sa langue se mit à suivre le parcours de ses doigts. Elle commença par marquer mon cou, puis elle descendit lécher ma clavicule. Elle allât torturer mes tétons puis glisser le long de mes abdos avant de finir par titiller mon nombril. Un de mes points faibles. Je me sentais grossir et je trouvais mon boxer trop petit.

-Grimmmm …

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Ses doigts passaient et repassaient à la limite de mon boxer. Je n'en pouvais plus !

-Grimmmm …

-Dis le.

-Mmmmm …

-Si tu ne le dis pas … je ne saurais pas ce que tu veux …

Il savait ce que je voulais mais il voulait me l'entendre dire. Comme à chaque fois.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

-Tututut …. Dis le.

-Grimmm…

Ses mains étaient remontées s'attaquer de nouveau à mes tétons. Sa langue passait et repassait le long de l'élastique de mon boxer avant d'aller se perdre dans mon nombril.

-Suce-moi, soufflais-je.

-J'ai rien entendu … dis le plus fort.

-Suce-moi, dis-je un peu plus fort.

-Tsss … j'ai pas bien entendu … tu peux répéter ?

-Suce-moi ! Prends moi en bouche maintenant ! criais-je.

Dans un même mouvement, il baissa mon boxer alors que je lui attrapais les cheveux et que je glissais mon sexe, enfin libéré, dans sa bouche. C'était chaud et humide. C'était si bon que j'en gémis. Il commença aussitôt des mouvements de vas et viens rapides. Je me penchais légèrement en avant en appuis sur mes mains, perdues dans ses cheveux. Je ne fus pas long à venir. Le jeu à la plage et les préliminaires m'avaient bien excités. Je sentais que lui aussi devait l'être beaucoup au vu de la cadence qu'il s'imposait. Je jouis dans sa bouche. Il avalât le tout et me nettoya le sexe à coup de langue. Il se détacha de moi et je me laissais tomber sur le sol. Il profitait de la vue que je lui offrais. J'ôtais mon boxer et reprenais ma respiration. Je fermis les yeux pour apprécier pleinement les effets bienfaisant de l'orgasme se diffuser en moi. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je savais que me voir comme ça, nu, en sueur, les joues rouges, sous l'effet d'un orgasme, l'excitait énormément. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il me remis debout.

-Maintenant, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, tu vas morfler !

J'ouvris les yeux et vit le sourire de psychopathes qu'il m'adressait. Je me demandais si finalement c'était une bonne idée que de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Une fois dans la chambre, il me laissa tomber sur le lit et sortit de son corps. Puis il se déshabilla.

-Allez ! Toi aussi tu sors de là ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et me déshabillais à mon tour. Puis je me réinstallais sur le lit. Je le vis attraper la ceinture de son uniforme d'arrancar et celle de mon uniforme de shinigami.

-Qu'es tu va faire de ça ? demandais-je soupçonneux.

-Tu as dis que je pourrais faire ce que je voulais, non ?

-Oui.

Son sourire de psychopathe revint et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur pleine de désirs. Il attrapa mes mains et me les attachât aux montants du lit.

-Grimm … qu'es tu fous ?

- Ça s'voit pas ? J't'attache.

-Et pourquoi tu m'attaches ?

-Tu vas voir …

Je le regardais incrédule m'écarter les jambes et attacher mes pieds au montant du lit.

-Grimm… grondais-je.

-Tututut … j't'ai attrapé … maintenant tu t't'iens tranquille et t'apprécies.

Il avait finit et s'assit sur mon bassin. Il y avait du désir dans ses yeux, mais aussi une légère lueur malsaine. Je déglutis en me demandant ce qu'il allait me faire. Pas que je n'avais pas confiance, mais disons que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise de me retrouver ainsi nu et attaché à un lit. Je tirais un peu pour éprouver la solidité des liens. Ils se resserrent légèrement. Il me regardait me débattre un moment. Voyant que je ne voulait pas rester tranquille, il se pencha sur moi et commença à manger le lobe de mon oreille gauche. Autre point faible chez moi. J'arrêtais presque instantanément de tirer sur mes liens et me tint immobile. Il se releva et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bien … maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, dit-il.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. J'avais en face de moi un prédateur qui s'était trouvé une nouvelle proie pour jouer.

Ses mains, suivies de sa bouche et de sa langue, commencèrent une exploration détaillée de mon anatomie. Il commença par mon cou, puis mes clavicules. Mon torse et mes tétons. Mes cotes et mon ventre. Mes bras et mes mains. Mes jambes et mes cuisses. Plus il se rapprochais de mon sexe, plus celui-ci se gorgeait de sang. Je ne faisais que gémir et me tortiller sous ses caresses. De temps à autre, ses cheveux passaient sur moi et me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Puis il remontât vers mes seins et se mit à les caresser. Je me crispais légèrement. Tant qu'il ne s'occupait que de mes tétons ça allait. Mais quand il commençait à me caresser les seins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'arrêter.

-Grimm … arrêtes.

-Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il avant de commencer à lécher le gauche.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi …

-Va falloir que tu t'y fasses … je veux que tu t'accepte comme tu es … complètement …

Je ne répondis rien. Seul un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. J'étais étonné pas cette révélation. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Il passa à l'autre sein, malaxant celui que sa bouche venait de délaisser. J'émis un autre gémissement.

-Tu vois qu't'aimes ça.

Et il continua à s'en occuper. Je sentis une de ses mains descendre et caresser du bout des doigts ma verge dressée. Je me cambrais sous cet attouchement. J'avais fermé les yeux de plaisir et tirait un peu sur mes liens. J'aurais voulu passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos. Sentir sa peau douce sous mes doigts. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais frustré de ne pouvoir lui rendre ses caresses.

Il commença à tracer un sillon brûlant sur mon ventre, traçant des arabesques imaginaires avec sa langue, descendant toujours plus bas. Il plaça ses mains sur mes cuisses et les écarta. Puis il plaça son visage juste en face de mon sexe.

-Alors ça r'ssemble à ça …

-Grimm … arrêtes.

J'étais rouge de honte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit _ça_. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter cette partie et je ne voulais pas qu'il y touche ou qu'il la regarde.

Je sentis un doigt inquisiteur se promener sur les grandes lèvres, suivre leur tracée.

-Grimmmm …

Il ne répondait rien, complètement hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Je commençais à m'agiter quand il fit entrer son doigt. Je me figeais instantanément. Il le fit alors aller et venir doucement. Je réagis violemment. Je me mis à me débattre en criant.

-Grimm ! arrêtes ! s'il te plait arrêtes.

Je n'aimais pas son silence. Il semblait perdu dans son monde. Il se reconnecta à la réalité quand il entendit mes sanglots étouffés. Il se releva aussitôt et s'allongea sur moi, me caressant la joue d'une main et léchant mes larmes.

-Sun ? Chhhhhhuuuuuut …. C'est rien calme toi … s'il te plait.

Mais je ne me calmais pas. Les larmes continuaient à couler. Il me détacha et je me blottis contre lui.

-Chuuutttt … ch'uis désolé … j'pensais pas qu'ça t'mettrait dans un état pareil … j'voulais juste de faire prendre ton pied avec cette partie-là … pour qu'tu l'acceptes … pour que j'ai plus à faire gaffe … j'ai envie de toi … de toi en entier … de pouvoir caresser tout ton corps … de pouvoir tout te faire …

Sa déclaration me touchait. Je reniflais et arrêtais de pleurer.

-Idiot … Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Disons qu't'es plutôt chatouilleux sur ce sujet.

Un silence plana entre nous. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus contre lui et il resserra sa prise sur moi. J'avais blottis ma tête dans son cou. Il déposait des bisous sur mes cheveux.

-Laisse moi un peu de temps … s'il te plait … murmurais-je.

-Ok Ok soupira-t-il.

Je soupirais moi aussi et finit par m'endormir, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

Je me réveillais plus tard. La nuit étais tombée et j'étais seul dans le lit. Je me levais et cherchais Grimmjow dans l'appart. Personne. Je passais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude. Puis une fois séché, j'enfilais le T-shirt et le caleçon qui me servait de pyjama. Je retournais dans la cuisine me faire un en cas. Thé noir et sandwich au saumon fumé. J'allumais la télé et m'installais devant elle pour manger et attendre le prochain train du sommeil.

Je me réveillais en sursaut le lendemain. Comme si je reprenais ma respiration après l'avoir retenue longtemps. Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais toujours sur mon canapé, une couverture sur les épaules. Je scannais du regard mon appart et entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain. Je me levais et entrais dans la pièce pour découvrir un Grimmjow nu sous la douche et amoché. Je me précipitais vers lui.

-Grimm !

Il se retourna et m'offrit un de ses sourires carnassiers. Il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche, puis se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa.

-'lut toi.

Je lui répondit en frottant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Puis attrapait une grande serviette pour l'envelopper dedans. J'en attrapais une autre, le fis asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et me mit à lui sécher les cheveux.

-Tsss … tu t'es encore battu avec Kurosaki, j'présume ?

-Mmmm …

-Tu veux qu'j'te soigne ?

-J'préférerais qu'tu m'fasse autre chose, sourit-il une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

-'foiré, soufflais-je en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon ventre. Je sentais son souffle chaud à travers mon T-shirt. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps. C'est incroyable comment j'réagissais à sa présence. Il releva son visage et m'embrassa. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'examinais. Il se mit à ronchonner. Je coupais court à toutes tentatives de rébellion.

-T'auras rien avant qu'j'te soigne.

-Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-T'as très bien entendu.

-Enfoiré ! jura-t-il.

Je souris pour moi-même. Il étais toujours le même râleur, le même obsédé, le même homme que j'aimais.


	10. Partie 3 : sur Terre : chapitre 5

_Partie 3 : sur Terre_

_Chapitre 5_

Juillet et ses vacances. Doucement mais sûrement ma vie suivait son rythme. Grimmjow passait autant de temps qu'il pouvait avec moi. Nous évitions de nous croiser lors de nos missions. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tomber parfois sur Kurosaki. Moi je ne croisais aucun Espadas. De toute façon je ne me pensais pas de taille à lutter contre eux.

Nous étions en fin d'après midi. La chaleur étouffante commençait doucement à décroître. J'étais dans la salle de bains quand j'entendis sonner à la porte.

-Grimmjow ? ! criais-je.

-Ouais j'vais ouvrir.

Je me remis à me sécher les cheveux quand j'entendis des cris et des boum. Je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée juste vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noir. Je me figeais en découvrant la scène. Grimmjow et Kurosaki étalés par terre en train de se battre et de se donner les pires noms d'oiseaux. Inoue, Chad et Ishida en état de choc, plantés dans mon entrée.

-Enfoiré ! hurla le roux en frappant son adversaire à la mâchoire.

-Connard ! répliqua Grimmjow en lui balançant son genoux dans les cotes.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini tout c'cirque ! criais-je.

Ils stoppèrent net et tout le monde me regarda. J'avais les joues rouges d'être le point de mire mais aussi d'être énervé comme ça par le comportement de ses deux abrutis.

-Jaggerjack ! dis-je d'un ton sec. Lâche-le !

Grimmjow le lâcha et se leva. Il me regardait comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Sun … c'est lui qu'a commencé.

Il pointa du doigt Kurosaki qui s'était relevé et s'époussetait les genoux.

-Même pas vrai, se défendit le roux.

Je pris partie de les ignorer l'un comme l'autre et reportais mon attention sur les trois figés à ma porte.

-Allez-y … entrez, fis-je en prenant les sacs que tenait Inoue.

-Merci, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle me suivit à la cuisine, Ishida sur nos talons. Chad entra et ferma la porte. Grimmjow et Kurosaki se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêt à en découdre, une nouvelle fois. Sauf qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans des corps humains et ça changeait un peu la donne. Je me retournais vers la rousse.

-Qu'est c''vous faites ici ? lui demandais-je.

-On est venus fêter ton anniversaire, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Exactement, confirma le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes. Au fait … il fait quoi là, lui ?

Il désigna Grimmjow, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil et ne lâchait pas du regard Kurosaki, assis dans le canapé. Je soupirais.

-C'est mon … petit ami.

-Quoi ! ! ! s'exclamèrent Inoue et Ishida.

Chad se contenta de hocher la tête et Kurosaki ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

-Tu … tu sors avec l'Espada n°6 ? me demanda incrédule Ishida.

-Ouais, affirmais-je.

Nous avions fini de déballer les sacs et Ishida aida Inoue à tout mettre en forme. Je les laissais faire et retournais au salon où l'ambiance était lourde. Je mis en marche la chaîne stéréo. Je choisit une musique d'ambiance plutôt douce sur mon ordi et l'envoyais vers la chaîne. Aussitôt la musique envahit l'espace. Je me plaçais à coté de Grimmjow et enfoui ma main dans ses cheveux. Je le sentis se détendre aussitôt sous cette caresse.

-Grimm ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne vas pas faire d'histoire ?

-Non.

-Et toi Kurosaki ?

-Non.

-Bien ! … alors Grimmjow … sers l'apéro, s'il te plait.

Il se leva et lança à la cantonade :

-Qui veux quoi ?

Je plantais mon regard dans celui de Kurosaki.

-Alors c'est ton mec ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais c'que tu fais ?

-Oui. J'm'en porte garant.

-Bien … dans ce cas ça me va. Une bière Grimmjow !

La tension était redescendu. Je relâchais ma respiration et allais dans ma chambre finir de m'habiller. J'enfilais un débardeur noir quand je sentis deux bras puissants m'entourer et une tête se glisser dans mon cou.

-T'étais bien comme ça pourtant.

-J'vais pas me trimballer à moitié à poil devant tout l'monde, non plus.

-C'est vrai … j' préfère que tu gardes ça pour moi.

Il me retourna et m'embrassa. Intensément. Puis il plongea son regard dans le mien. J'y lisais la même peur que dans le mien. Notre petit secret était découvert et si jamais l'un d'eux parlait, c'etait foutu. Je me logeais dans ses bras et il me serra fort comme pour me prouver qu'il sera toujours là.

-Ils décorent ton appart.

-…

-Ils veulent te faire une surprise.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi ?

La question avait fusé mais je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse à lui apporter.

-Je … je n'ai jamais aimé fêter mon anniversaire, soufflais-je. De plus tu ne m'as jamais dis la date du tien.

-Tss …

Il me tira pas le bras pour m'emmener dans le salon où tout le monde sortit de sa cachette en criant :

-SURPRISE ! ! ! !

Puis je fus happée par deux bras et je découvris une petite tête blonde.

-Sona-sempaï !

-Sun… joyeux anniversaire ! dit-elle en m'embrassant sur les joues.

Je me laissais faire complètement sous le choc de la voir. Je relevais la tête et vis Rukia et Abarai sourirent comme des malades.

-Alors …. Content d'ton cadeau, Hasekawa ? me demanda le tatoué.

-Très, répondis-je.

Je sentais l'émotion me gagner, mais je me repris en entendant un grognement de Grimmjow, derrière moi. Je l'avais un peu oublié sur le coup. Je me détachais de Sona et les présentais l'un à l'autre.

-Sona je te présente Jaggerjack Grimmjow … mon compagnon … Grimmjow voici Suzuki Sona. Elle était mon sempaï à l'académie.

Je surpris un échange silencieux entre les deux mais le mis de coté car j'étais déjà happé pas Inoue et Rukia qui voulait me faire souffler mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Je me retrouvais donc devant un énorme fraisier. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage, une réflexion douteuse venant de se former dans mon esprit. Je me tâtais pour savoir si finalement je devais la dire ou pas, mais Grimmjow fut plus rapide que moi.

-Y'en a qui sont en manque de fraise ou quoi ? !

J'éclatais de rire puis me penchais vers mon homme pour l'embrasser.

-T'inquiete Grimm … c'est pas mon fruit préféré.

Il se joignit à moi, ainsi qu'Abaraï et Sona qui avait compris le sous entendu. Kurosaki rougit quand il comprit lui aussi. Inoue et Rukia se regardaient en se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Ishida remonta ses lunettes pour cacher son trouble. Chad resta égal à lui même malgré la légère teint rose de ses joues.

La soirée se passa relativement bien. Grimmjow s'amusait à taquiner le roux qui rougissait pour un rien. Ce qui nous faisait beaucoup rire. Inoue et Rukia s'approprièrent Sona. Bref on mangea du gâteau, on dansa, on chanta et pour les plus vieux d'entre nous, on descendit quelques verres.

J'étais monté sur le toi pou fumer un peu. Je regardais le ciel étoilé, profitant de ce moment de solitude. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être avec autant de monde, ni d'en être le point de mire. Pour l'instant tout c'était bien passé. Mais je me doutais bien que j'aurais des explications à donner avant la fin de la soirée. En effet ils faisaient tous comme si Grimmjow n'était pas un Espadas comme s'il était un humain. Et je les en remerciais.

Je sentis Sona arriver à son reiatsu. Elle s'avança en silence et s'assit à coté de moi. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne rentrais plus à la Soul Society. Et j'étais très content de la voir.

-Ainsi tu as quelqu'un ?

C'était plus une affirmation q'une interrogation.

-Oui.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Un moment déjà.

-Un homme …

-Sona ? !

-Pourquoi ?

Elle avait dit ça tellement bas que je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu. Je l'entendis ravaler un sanglot et m'en étonnais. Je me tournais vers elle pour le regarder. Son profil se découpait sur le fond noir de la nuit.

-Pourquoi lui ? pourquoi un homme ? Je pensais … j'étais là … je suis là … alors pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, des larmes dans ses grands yeux. Je la regardais surpris par ses propos.

-Je … je n'ai jamais pensé à toi comme ça … je t'ai toujours vu comme une grande sœur … je … j'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes.

Elle me regarda incrédule. J'esquissais un geste vers elle, mais elle se recula. J'en éprouvais une grande tristesse.

-Sona ?

Un reniflement me répondit.

-Il … il est gentil avec toi au moins ? me demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Oui … très gentil, lui répondis-je d'une voix douce.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui je l'aime … et c'est réciproque.

-Bien.

Je la regardais d'un œil nouveau. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se laissa faire. Elle s'agrippa dans mon dos et je la laissais sangloter contre moi. Une fois calmée, elle se détacha, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et s'enfuit. Je restais interdit par son geste. Je posais le bout de mes doigts sur mes lèvres, pour retenir la sensation fugace qui m'avait envahit. Elle était la première fille à m'avoir embrassé. Et la dernière. J'appartenais à Grimmjow.

Quand je redescendis, quelques instants plus tard, je trouvais les shinigamis au complet sur le départ. Kurosaki et Abaraï se soutenaient mutuellement. Rukia râlait sur les hommes et leur manque de tenue. Je souris car elle même avait du mal à tenir droit et à s'exprimer correctement. Sona l'aidait de son mieux. Une Inoue ivre collait un Ishida rouge tomate. Et Chad restait égal à lui-même. Tout ce beau monde partit se coucher en nous souhaitant, à Grimmjow et à moi-même, une bonne nuit.

Je fermais la porte derrière aux et soupirais. Je relevais la tête et en voyant l'état de l'appartement, je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Je sentis Grimmjow me prendre la main et me tirer à lui. J'atterris contre son torse. Je respirais son odeur et elle me monta à la tête, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Allez viens, dit-il en me traînant jusqu'à la chambre. On rangera demain.

Je me laissais faire. J'atterris sur le lit et le laissais me déshabiller. Il en profitât pour parsemer mon corps de baisers papillons. Comme toujours, mon corps se mit à réagir. Je posais une main sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient toujours aussi doux.

-Grimm… arrêtes … viens dormir.

-Non. Elle t'a r'luqué toute la soirée. Mais c'est à moi que t'appartient.

Je me redressais sur mes coudes pour le regarder. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Je sais … c'est ce que j'lui ai dit.

-J'espere bien, s'exclama-t-il. T'avise pas d'me tromper avec elle.

-Quoi ! t'as plus confiance !

Il baissa la tête honteux. J'attrapais son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais.

-Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi, lui dis-je dans un sourire. Faut qu't'imprime ça dans ta tite tête de chaton.

Il me sauta dessus en criant :

-Ch'uis pas un chaton !

Et il se mit en devoir de me dévorer le cou. Il me chatouillait avec ses cheveux, je me mis à rire.

-Grimm … arrête … tu m'chatouilles.

-Ah ouais ? fit-il en s'arrêtant.

-Oui !

Et il se remit à me chatouiller. Je me tordais dans tout les sens pour échapper à cette torture. Peu à peu, ses chatouilles se transformèrent en caresses. Il prit possession de ma bouche en un baiser sensuel. Mes mains se prédirent dans son dos et je lui enlevais son T-shirt. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement nus, en sueur, haletant, lui en moi, emportés dans un même élan de passion.

Deux jours plus tard, en revenant d'une patrouille, je sentis des reiatsu importants apparaître pas très loin de moi. Intrigué, je me dirigeais vers eux. Je fus rejoins en chemin par Rukia et Kurosaki. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un groupe de shinigamis. Je reconnus mon capitaine et le capitaine de la seconde division Soi Fon. Il y avait aussi plusieurs shinigamis.

-Ukitake Taïcho ? !

-Je suis désolé Hasekawa-kun, me dit dans un sourire triste mon capitaine.

-Hasekawa ! je t'arrête pour haute trahison ! hurla le capitaine de la seconde division. Rends toi sans faire d'histoire !

-Attendez, doit y'avoir une erreur, clama Kurosaki.

-Reste en dehors de ça, Kurosaki, reprit la brune. Ou je t'arrête pour complicité.

-Quoi ! hurla le roux.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis les shinigamis se déployer pour m'encercler.

-Haute trahison ?

-Oui … quand on s'attaque à un capitaine … et … quand on couche avec l'ennemi, il faut s'attendre à ce genre de chose.

Elle semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle comptait sur le fait que je ne me laisse pas faire pour avoir le plaisir de me combattre elle-même. Je regardais mes deux camarades.

-On a rien dit , Hasekawa, me souffla Kurosaki. Ni moi ni Rukia.

-Je sais … Je crois savoir de qui ça vient.

-Sona ?

-Oui, je ne vois qu'elle.

Je reportais mon attention sur Soi Fon. Rukia s'était positionné devant moi.

-C'est Kenpachi Taïcho qui l'a attaqué, répliqua Rukia. Il n'a fait que se défendre.

-C'est pas mon problème. Je dois le ramener pour qu'il soit jugé par la chambre des 46.

-Si c'est comme pour Rukia, y'a pas moyen qu'on vous laisse faire, cracha le roux.

Le roux semblait remonté à block. Je connaissais l'histoire du sauvetage de Rukia et comprenait très bien la réaction de Kurosaki et de Rukia. J'étais touché par leur comportement protecteur.

-Y'a pas moyen, reprit-il plus bas. T'es mon ami, j'vais pas t'laisser tomber.

-Ichigo a raison, dit Rukia en me regardant le plus sérieusement du monde dans les yeux.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

Et avant que je puisse ajouter autre chose, les shinigamis se jetèrent sur nous trois. J'eu une pensée pour Grimmjow, repartit la veille au Hueco Mundo. Puis me lançais dans la bataille. Nous eûmes rapidement raison de nos adversaires. Rukia et moi avions libérer nos shikai. Nous reprenions nos souffles.

-Tu n'arranges pas tons cas, Hasekawa, lança le brune.

-Hasekawa-kun, rends toi, me supplia Ukitake. Je n'ai pas envie de ma battre contre toi.

-J'ai rien fais d'mal.

-Et l'Espada n°6 ? ! Tu vas p'etre me dire qu'tu couches pas avec ?

-Ça regarde que moi avec qui j'couche.

-Pas quand c'est l'ennemi.

-Tss…

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'arriverais pas à lui faire entendre raison et de toute façon elle suivait les ordres : elle devait me ramener à la Soul Society pour que j'y sois jugé. Ça s'arrêtait là pour elle. Elle nous regardait de haut. Ukitake Taïcho semblait mal à l'aise de se retrouver là. Il pensait p' être que ça serait plus facile de m'appréhender s'il était là pour me faire entendre raison. Mais sur ce coup, il ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à me dire.

-Suzuki-san avait donc raison, lâcha -t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Désolé de vous décevoir Taïcho … mais oui j'aime les hommes … et oui ch'uis avec Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Lui m'a pas violer comme Kenpachi, lâchais-je.

J'entendit un hoquet de surprise de la part des deux capitaines.

-L'enfoiré, jura Kurosaki.

Une porte venant de la Soul Society s'ouvrit juste à coté de nous. Je regardais incrédule Kenpachi en sortir, accompagné de son lieutenant, de Madarame et Ayasegawa.

-Kenpachi Taïcho, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? interrogea Soi Fon.

-J'viens finir c'que t'as commencé, lui répondit-il. Kurosaki, s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

-Connard, hurla le roux en se jetant sur Kenpachi.

Les subordonnés de celui-ci s'écartèrent des deux combattants. Kurosaki s'acharnait sur Kenpachi. Tout le monde les regardait. Nous étions tellement absorbé par ce combat que je ne sentis qu'au dernier moment une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me retournais en entraînant mon épée dans le même mouvement. Je vis Grimmjow reculer précipitamment en lâchant un :

-Eh !

-'tain Grimm … qu'est c'tu fous là ?

-Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins ! râla-t-il.

-Fais pas chier … c'est pas le moment !

Tous s'étaient arrêter pour nous regarder nous chamailler. On devait faire forte impression. Soi Fon se jeta sur nous et attaqua Grimmjow. Elle hurlait des trucs comme quoi ça devrait pas être permis à des choses comme lui d'exister. Grimmjow souriait en se battant contre elle et répondait avec son vocabulaire fleuri.

Tout d'un coup, il l'expédiât au loin et s'arrêtât près de moi. Aussitôt un dangaï apparut et Schiffer en sortit accompagné d'une montagne de muscle. Le temps suspendit son vol.

-Tu m'fais confiance ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête affirmativement. Il m'attrapa la main et me tira à l'intérieur du trou noir carré. Je le vis se refermer sur nous. Je courrais, entraîné par l'Espada n°6. Nous atterrîmes dans une salle au sol blanc. Je tombais à genoux, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais fuit. J'avais fuis la Soul Society et ses règles. J'étais vraiment un traître maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Je relevais la tête vers Grimmjow qui m'adressais un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Je tournais ma tête vers les bruits de pas qui s'approchais de nous.

-Relève toi, shinigami, me dit Aizen.


	11. Epilogue : au Hueco Mundo

et voici le dernier chapitre !

merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews !

bientot pour de nouvelles aventures!

* * *

_Epilogue : au Hueco Mundo_

Je me tenais légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Je n'étais pas entièrement à l'aise à me retrouver ici. Tous nous regardaient. Pour la plupart avec hostilité. D'autres avec indifférence. J'agrippais un pan de son pantalon discrètement. Il se tenait fier au milieu de la salle du trône. Du haut de son perchoir, je pouvais voir Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen. Tout autour de nous, les Espadas avec leurs fraccions. Il avait regagné son trône et était assis dessus, les jambes croisés et le menton dans ses mains croisées.

-Ainsi donc voici celui pour lequel notre cher Jaggerjack est prêt à toutes les folies.

Son sourire me glaçait le sang. Ses yeux me détaillaient et j'avais l'impression qu'ils me transperçaient. Ma gorge se noua. Je sentis monter en moi les prémices de la peur. Grimmjow affichait son air désinvolte mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il gardait son calme et moi, j'devais reprendre le mien.

-Je le comprends, fit Ichimaru. Il a l'air très appétissant.

Aizen leva sa main pour le faire taire. Il ne nous quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Puis son sourire s'accentua.

-Dis moi, shinigami, es-tu prêt à te soumettre aux règles qui régissent mon monde ?

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, attendant ma réponse. Tous attendaient ma réponse.

-Oui … je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois.

-Exactement … Sois tu deviens l'un des nôtres … sois tu meurs.

Je regardais Grimmjow puis reportais mon regard sur le maître des lieux. Grimmjow semblait prêt à bondir pour nous défendre. Je sentais l'hostilité de certains envers le Sexta.

-De plus il en va de vos vies à tous les deux. Si tu te comportes correctement, il n'arrivera rien à Grimmjow … et inversement.

-Ok … donc on sers de garantie à l'autre, fis-je pour résumer.

-Oui … il me tarde de voir ce que ça donnera, fit le brun pensif.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Certains commencèrent à vouloir protester. Aizen les fit taire d'un regard.

-Une fois transformé par l'Hougyoku , tu seras définitivement des nôtres, shinigami. Es-tu prêt ? Le désires-tu ?

Je regardais Grimmjow. Il était tendu, sous son apparence calme. Il semblait désolé de m'avoir embarqué là-dedans. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. La Soul Society m'avait jugée et condamnée. Je ne pouvais plus rester sur Terre. Il ne me restait plus que son monde comme refuge. On allait vivre ensemble. Cette pensée me fit sourire. J'attrapais sa main et lui souris. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me sourit en retour. Puis nous reportâmes nos regards sur Aizen.

-Oui je suis prêt ... Oui je le désire.


End file.
